


When It Gets Dark, We Go Home

by inawritingfrenzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawritingfrenzy/pseuds/inawritingfrenzy
Summary: Magic was exposed to the Muggles during the second war. Now there is a pureblood plot to wipe the memories of magic from everyone non-magic, even the families of Muggle-borns. Harry has to do something, even if it means his choice could as well be the wizarding world's downfall.OrI just fancied writing a fic where Harry is paired with a Muggle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the wonderful song - 'Perfect Day'

**When It Gets Dark, We Go Home**

_Somewhere something incredible is waiting to be known - Carl Sagan_

**_Alwyn Castile Lancaster to not contest elections_ **

Alwyn snorted unamused as he looked at his own name spread across the newspaper page. The political downfall of the Lancaster heir is hot topic of discussion indeed. Alwyn had been careful, keeping friends close, enemies closer. Yet, his own father managed to pull him down from his quest for the highest democratic seat in Great Britain. His father thinks he is not ready. At 37, Alwyn is quite sure, his father will never find him ready. 

To a regular person, it looks like a personal decision. Lancaster heir has something even better in the making would be the general consensus. However, the elites, who looked up at him and he has trod over to reach that far will know. They will see that he was pulled down. It's essentially a fall from grace. But for men as powerful as him, it can be brushed off as a minor setback. 

Alwyn got down to the he hall. His parents and siblings were already at the table along with his sister -in- laws, nephews and nieces. Alwyn took a seat. Despite being the oldest of four, Alwyn is the only one who hasn't settled down yet. 

Alwyn did not give his father the courtesy of acknowledgement and focussed on his food. 

"Are none of us going to talk about this? Father you sabotaged brother," snapped Selwyn. He is the one directly beneath him and Alwyn's closest friend too. Alwyn was amused because he knew his entire family will take his side on this. 

"He is not ready," said his father and Alwyn could sense the man was looking directly at him. 

"According to you he never will be. You don't want to let go," snapped Seban, the youngest of them. 

His father just raised an eye brow. 

"Your brother can take over when he proves himself," said Rowlan as he looked at his oldest. 

"You can keep testing me. It won't change a thing. I will always be better than you," said Alwyn casually. His mother slapped on his head rebukingly. But no one spoke a word after that. 

\--------------

Alwyn stepped out of the car with his brothers ready for the high profile party with only the creamy layer among London's elite in attendance. Many bowed in respect seeing him and he just walked past with a shrug. He spotted his father speaking with an oddly dressed man. Eccentrics are not rare in elite circles. There is one lady Moore who wear socks with any sort of shoes she use. Then there is Madame Tasso who wears a large flower on her hair at any party. But never have Alwyn seen a man like this. But he can guess who this is. 

"Ah, Alvi" 

His father addressed him and Alwyn cringed internally. This is his father's way of undermining his power and make him look like a child among peers. 

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, at your service Lord Lancaster," said the man, his voice icy while his face was warm and welcoming. 

Alwyn knew about the Magical Community even before the world knew. He learned about them when an extremely curious ten year old Lancaster heir sneaked on his father- the then Prime Minister as he spoke to a gentleman with a pointy hat and olive green robes. Robes.

He knew since then. His father lifted him up from where he was hiding and rebuked him a bit, but little Alwyn knew how to pacify his father. He just explained. And the man had hugged him close and later they

had a family sleepover. He knew that all the destructions that happened eleven years back in Europe were not catastrophes. He knew. This particular man is never a bearer of good news according to his father. 

"Is there a conflict again? Perhaps another dark wizard?" asked Sagan, the middle brother among them. He is the curious sort and prefer to know everything. 

"Muggle- Wizard relations are tenuous. Some people, a section of influential people are demanding a complete shut down of Wizard- Muggle cooperation. The wizarding world is not a secret anymore. There is a massive sentiment against our bid to let Muggles- your people , keep the knowledge," said Kingsley, looking tired. 

"And the boy- Harry wasn't it?- started his father. 

"He is fine. And he has not been a boy for over ten years now. He never really was just a boy. He is doing everything possible. But he alone can't do anything this time around. We have come as far as a vote at the Wizengamot- our legislature," said Shacklebolt. 

"How does that even work? You can't wipe everyone's memory," said Seban. 

"That's true. Not individually since it's impractical. But at the ministry we only need a talented occlumens- a person trained in the field of memory to wipe our existence from Muggle minds," said Shacklebolt.

"That's not a profound advocation for your people, you understand? I would never trust a group of people who can wipe my memory without me even realising that," sneered Alwyn. 

"Lord Lancaster, you can't help forgetting if the spell is cast just like we can't help our power. It was given to us and ultimately depends on the wielder," said Shacklebolt. 

"How do we counter this?" asked Rowlan firmly, his jaw set. 

"I think this conversation should be done somewhere private even though no one near can hear us," said Shacklebolt. 

They all moved to the highest balcony in the hotel. Selwyn looked to place order for alcohol. 

"There won't be any need for that," said Shacklebolt and took his wand out. Alwyn knew all of them went still and it was not caused by magic but plain wariness.

"We have researched and couldn't come up with a better plan that that archaic one I am going to propose. You must understand that wizarding culture is pretty different. We still have arranged marriages different," said Kingsley. 

"The people who we need to silence will only accept notions that are more to their tastes. In the wizarding world, marriages are sacred. There is only one marriage. If magic ties a bond, it never breaks. A wizarding marriage won't take if it won't last," said Shacklebolt. 

"Are you proposing a wedding? The princes and immediate heirs are all married," asked Rowlan. 

Shacklebolt gave a thin smile. 

"Therein lies the problem. The wizarding elite doesn't consider the crown as anything important. Moreover, in their quest to keep the royal line perfect, there is nothing wizarding blood anywhere there. Not like it runs in your family Mr Prime Minister," said Shacklebolt. 

At this all four of the Lancaster brothers looked at their father. Even Alwyn. They didn't know. 

"If we trace back history, Lancasters would have had the crown and a wizard ancestor the King," said Shacklebolt. 

"That was centuries ago," said Rowlan, his voice tight. 

"And yet, Lancasters hold the respect of wizarding elite- the sacred twenty eight. The way they look at it, you are one of the most powerful wizarding families who lost their heritage to squibs and later muggles. They would trust you over muggleborns and half-bloods," said Shacklebolt. 

"I only have one marriageable son and he is to be the next person to lead this country. Moreover, Alwyn prefers a male partner. I can imagine that being unacceptable in your archaic world," said Rowlan and Alwyn could feel his father's love. The man never tried to tell him to pretend otherwise. He just asked Alwyn to be careful with his heart. That was that and his father never batted an eyelash if he was ever connected to a queer person. 

Shacklebolt smiled. 

"And that exactly is the reason I think each world has its own prejudices. Fortunately, homophobia- that's the word my head auror used- it's not a problem in wizarding world," he said. 

Now that got everyone's attention alright. 

"Not even the purebloods ?" asked Sagan surprised. 

"Infact, male -male relationships especially are encouraged in pureblood circles because sexist tendencies do persist. It's something about bringing the best from both heritage. However, since we can't have everything well and good, pureblood arranged marriages of men always ensure that one among the couple is a carrier. There is sexist attitude towards carriers but it's mostly just the elites these days," said Shacklebolt. 

Selwyn spat the drink. 

"Tell me you did not mean what I just heard," said Selwyn. 

"Young Mr Lancaster. Wizards who are carriers can carry a child to full term. It manifests later in life- maybe around 20/21, a period by which a wizard is biologically an adult. Societally it's at age 16 that a wizard stops being a child," said Shacklebolt. 

"You are staying if Alwyn marries a wizard who is a carrier , they can have children?" asked Rowlan. 

"Father- his brothers began objections. Alwyn was quiet. It's not his nature to jump in. He will wait and he will have his say. 

"Yes," said Shacklebolt. 

"Well, this is all hypothetical. You never did finish confiding us in about your proposal," said Alwyn and took a sip of the whiskey. It burned him a bit. 

He will have to convince the minister to tell him where to get this. 

"My proposal is that two strong representatives of both the worlds should unite in a matrimony that will be acceptable to elites and law alike. Once bound, you must understand, there is no going back. It's binding," said Shacklebolt. 

"Who is the other party?" asked Rowlan. 

Alwyn pretended that he was not listening. His ears were sharp as they ever were. And he was fooling no one. 

"Harry Potter, he is the Head Auror and the strongest representative of the wizarding world. Our saviour," said Shacklebolt with a bitter smile. 

Rowlan sat speechless.

"I do not know how much we will ask of him. For how long. Always giving too much," said Shacklebolt. 

Alwyn doubted that. No man is that giving. No man. Everyone has one thing or the other to gain. 

"You are close to him on a more than political capacity it seems," said Sagan. 

"Oh Harry- of course. He was barely 15 when I met him first, a child fighting adults' war. Also, I am raising his godson. You see I am seeing a wonderful woman and Teddy Lupin is her grandson. And Harry can be my successor if he wants. I doubt it though knowing him," said Shacklebolt and then looked directly at Alwyn. 

"Let's be honest, you will hold more power at the Ministry of Magic than in a position puppeteered by the crown," said Shacklebolt.

"Are you suggesting that the saviour of the wizarding world is the type of man who will let his husband control his office?" asked Alwyn, addressing the proposal head on. 

"Never. Harry is very idealistic and righteous. He would die for you Lord Lancaster but will never away from his ideals. I need not tell you that power is more subtle than a chair or a title. The minister position I hold- it's not all powerful. Powerful men do their power games as you would know," said Shacklebolt. 

"What does your saviour think about this?" asked Alwyn. 

"Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend and sister in every way that matters, was the one who digged up the old laws and culture. There is no other choice. He is the poster boy and he can ofcourse refuse. Harry feels strongly about Muggle families forgetting their children," said Shacklebolt. 

"No one is as selfless as you claim," said Alwyn, amused. 

"You haven't met Harry yet, Lord Lancaster"

No one said anything. 

"Oh, and Harry has a son. He found Orion during one of the auror raids a year back. Orion is four going on five now," said Shacklebolt and looked done with the conversation. 

A very thick silence fell.

Rowlan met his eyes. His father knew him well. Very well infact and he essentially understands Alwyn will never turn down an open invite into the wizarding world. 

"Where does he live- Mr Potter, I mean?" asked Rowlan. 

"Oh, Harry has a house he inherited from his godfather here in London. It's very old. Sometimes he stays here if work demands it. His permanent residence is in Cheshire, where the Potter Manor is," said Shacklebolt. 

"Where in London?" asked Selwyn, evidently trying to locate the man. 

"Oh, you won't find it in your maps. You see wizarding houses are different. If we do not want non magical people to see it, you won't be able to. It's No 12, Grimmauld Place, Claremont Square, Islington, London," said Shacklebolt and he was directly looking at Alwyn. 

"To be honest, Lancasters are squibs as far as purebloods are concerned and that holds more weight than a Muggle born or even half-bloods in their eyes. Essentially, since Harry is a carrier and half-blood and ofcourse the one who uprooted their run to pureblood supremacy, they will see only you as the head of the house should you make this step. I am afraid, you will need a crash course into the wizarding society and politics if that's the case," said the minister. 

"Hypothetically, given that I agree- how will this introduction to wizarding world work?" asked Alwyn. He is sure his brothers were all looking at him in various states of curiosity. 

"Then first thing in the morning tomorrow you will meet with Lord Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger- Weasley. Yes, the same Malfoys who owns the business chain. Draco is a pureblood. He is on our side this time and Hermione is muggleborn. I must warn you, Hermione is Harry's family and so are her in-laws, The Weasleys. They will give you an insight. Hermione is a walking encyclopedia and you will get all answers you want but Draco can give a more harsher aspects of it," said Shacklebolt. 

\--------------

Alwyn was reading some books dropped by the minister later in the night. Knowledge is paramount. He turned when he heard his mother calling out. 

"Mother"

"Alwy" 

She sat down next to him. 

"You haven't even met him. Then how is the meeting with the officials viable tomorrow only to be followed with the meeting from two members from the wizarding world. 

"You are not going to ask me to reconsider?" 

"For one. You are my son. I believe I know you better than anyone. Secondly, you are yet to give your decision," said his mom, trying to hide a twitch of her upper lip. 

"You are just happy that maybe I will finally settle down," said Alwyn. 

"Can you blame me? You will turn 38 in another year."

"Mother, the political implications needs to be discussed first," said Alwyn. 

"No, not when it's a personal decision on your part that is going to prove crucial. So, as the first lady after the Queen, of course, I have used my power to ensure that the meeting happens in the evening. First thing in the morning, we are meeting the two representatives and then, Harry Potter for after noon tea. The meeting with officials will happen later in the evening," said Mathilda Lancaster, standing to her full height and exhuding all the power of a matriarch. 

"You do know as far as us Lancasters are concerned, you are the only queen," said Alwyn. His mother smiled and hugged him. 

"Treason, my little prince. That's treason," she said with a fond smile and then walked out. 

\-------------------

Draco Malfoy is someone Alwyn can easily relate to. Old money, elite upbringing, finer tastes and sophisticated conduct. 

"Pleasure to have your acquaintance Lord Lancaster," said Draco as he took a seat. 

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Malfoy," said Alwyn. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at that. 

"You seem to have done your research," said Draco. 

Alwyn gave a curt nod. His brothers were also around. They all listened raptly with Sagan even taking notes as the conversation got to the tricky parts. 

"There is a set of pureblood etiquettes you will need to learn if you want to stay on top of the elites. They are all stickler for the old ways," said Draco, concluding the conversation and keeping a large tome which he pulled out of his coat pocket on the table. 

Malfoy was through and Alwyn really cannot fathom to find any question except maybe the notable families which will have the wait. 

"What about Harry? You must know him," said Selwyn. 

At that Malfoy practically sneered but there was no anger in it, more like exasperation. 

"Saint Potter is literally as selfless as they claim to be. Honestly, that man could grow some selfish bones. But it's going to remain a wish I think. I can see your scoff, Lord Lancaster. But trust me on this. After all, I am one person who can vouch for it," said Draco. There was a miles self depreciation in it. He then shrugged his shirt cuff and showed a dark tattoo. They need not know anything deep to realise what it means. 

"You were one of them," said Selwyn. 

"Yes. I was. As much as Potter likes to claim that I was 16 when I took the mark, it's still true. And he was only 17 when he defeated the dark lord. I do not believe it's an excuse. I have known Potter for 17 years now. Ever since we were 11. Trust me, he is disgustingly selfless it's almost a crime," said Malfoy and he said it with contempt. No one was fooled. 

Alwyn find it hard to believe but he didn't argue. 

There was a knock and soon, Hermione Granger entered. Her eyes were practically scanning Alwyn as if she can see the blood rushing through his veins. 

"Draco" 

"Granger"

"It's Granger Weasley," she said throwing him a sharp glare. 

"I am not going to address your poor choices," said Draco. 

"I will be sure to tell Ronald of your fledgling crush on him which has you whimpering like a scorned teen girl," said Hermione sharply and Draco threw her a glare. 

"Or is it his brother that you are oggling?" she asked mildly as she took a seat.

"As if my eyes would ever lower as far as Weasleys," said Draco snidely. 

"Fantastic. I can't imagine having you as my eldest brother in law anyway," said Hermione. Draco spluttered but in a very dignified manner. 

She gained Alwyn's immediate respect. That rarely happens. 

"Mr Lancaster, I am Hermione Granger. Pleasure to have your acquaintance. Now, before we start this discussion at all, we need to be clear about something and this is not just from me. You hurt Harry and they won't get your body even if they fish the Atlantic," said Hermione. Selwyn choked on his drink. 

Alwyn's eyes flitted to Malfoy who shrugged.

"Trust me, Malfoy will help me and might have a nasty curse of his to add," said Hermione. 

Draco shrugged. 

"What she said, Lord Lancaster," said Draco, not loosing his composure at all.

Alwyn didn't respond but Granger must consider the point made. She spoke to his brothers next and then focussed back on him. 

"Your business in the wizarding world is thriving as you must know. You are a shrewd businessman I am told and a shrewder politican. That will do you and Harry good in the long run. There is not a shrewd bone on his body. Now, your business can be the focus while you politic your way through the wizarding populace. Malfoy here is your entry ticket to the elite circle. You already have a seat there thanks to your family name and well, Lord Lancaster you are pretty famous for a Muggle in the wizarding world- so you do get a seat on merit too. That's how you can begin trying to find a middle ground. This won't go away with a wedding. There will have to be compromises. While we can't wipe the existence of wizarding world itself from all minds, we all can agree that it's not wise for too many people to have that knowledge," said Granger. Alwyn will have to be convinced but theoretically he understands where Granger is coming from. 

The talks went on. There was a layout for the things that need to be done once the alliance happens and Alwyn enters their world. 

"Now can you tell us more about Harry Potter because all Malfoy did was calling him good as if it's an insult," said Seban. 

Hermione gave Draco an unimpressed look. 

"Being good is not a weakness for the last freaking time, Malfoy," said Hermione and then looked back at them. 

"Harry is my family. He is brave, resilient and very righteous. He is also slightly foolhardy when someone needs his help-

Malfoy snorted. 

"That's a tame way to say that he has a saviour complex. He needs to save everything," sneered Draco. 

Hermione shot him a quelling look. 

"Are you all childhood friends then? You , Malfoy, Potter?" asked Alwyn lightly. 

Granger snorted this time. 

"You see that broken mark in Draco's nose? I gave that. He is Harry's childhood nemesis and a snob. But to answer you, we all did study in the same year. Me, Harry, Draco and my husband Ronald," said Granger. 

Malfoy snorted. 

"These two- Granger and Weasley are an extension of Potter. They are the best friends and Ronald got the girl when the man who killed the villain is still single," said Draco. He was evidently teasing Granger who looked disgusted. 

"The implications are disgusting, I am not even going to address it Malfoy. Harry is my brother," she snapped and looked back at the four Lancaster men. All three of his younger brothers, Alwyn can tell is floored by the woman. 

"But Harry has mellowed as much he has hardened. Orion is a good influence," said Granger, fondness for her nephew evident. 

"How old is the child?" asked Seban, as if he can read Alwyn's mind. Sometimes it's disconcerting how much Seban can understand Alwyn. 

"He is three. I must warn you, Orion is a very sensitive topic with Harry. He had found Orion locked up in a cupboard in a pureblood house. The child didn't have a name till Harry gave him one. You are not known to be a kind man Lord Lancaster," said Granger. 

"I am not going to hurt a child," said Alwyn, irritated. 

"Oh, Lancaster, I would rather not see you splattered on the walls of Potter Manor. It was just a friendly advice," said Granger. 

Alwyn narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. 

\--------------

If there is one politican Alwyn despised more than the others it was Marley Kluvert. He is a sick man with very sick ideas and should technically have no place in a civil society. Yet, he is at the top of the party and a man with a major say in all socio-political decisions in England. 

"This is an opportunity presented to us. We must use it for our benefit. I am expecting Lord Lancaster is already working on a pact to cooperate," said Kluvert. His dirty eyes falling on Alwyn. One glare from him and he saw Kluvert gulp in fear and look away, acting as if he wasn't scared. 

"How I work the pact is none of your business. The knowledge of the pact and the proposal will remain between the Lancasters and the crown. You will only get what information you already have Kluvert. There is a pact and we are working to ensure that none of us forget the existence of the wizarding world. Now rest assured," said Alwyn, challenging the man subtly to speak up. He didn't. All 59 men around the table including the leaders from opposition wished him luck before they piled out. 

The opposition head Malcolm Clarington stood behind. The old man looked at him. 

"Make sure that the knowledge is wiped from the masses. I am sure I need not emphasise on the need for discretion of such knowledge to you Alwyn. While the current stance of wiping it from everyone is dangerous, letting everyone keep the knowledge is equally dangerous," said Malcolm. He is the same age as Rowlan and definitely won't call him Lord Lancaster when he had climbed on the man's lap as a baby in diaper because he loved Uncle Malcolm's cuddles. A very specific memory that his father never lets him live down. 

Alwyn gave a small nod. 

"I wish you could have married for love," said Malcolm. 

"Uncle, you know how futile that line of discussion is," said Alwyn. It was true. They had all tried their best to get Alwyn to court anyone. 

"Don't lose your humanity when you witness and possess power. That's all the advise I can give you," said Malcolm. 

Alwyn didn't respond. The man left. 

\----------

Alwyn checked himself in the mirror. A few grey streaks were visible. He pulled the suit on. His mom smiled as she pressed the pin with the family coat of arms into his suit. It's a trademark of his. 

He was going to meet Potter today. Two days after the proposal is made. Potter had an emergency at work the day before and thus the afternoon meeting did not happen. Alwyn is inclined to think of it as a power play from the wizard's part. 

\---------------


	2. A Not So Perfect Meeting

**_"From small beginnings come great things."_ **

Harry shrugged away his auror robes. Kreacher appeared, scrunching his nose up in distaste at Harry's lack of order. 

"Master Harry will never learn. Dinner is ready. Master Orion is waiting impatiently in his study room to come barging in," said Kreacher. 

"You can send my son in. I am not injured," said Harry almost scowling. 

"A rare good day indeed," said Kreacher and Harry swears he is now Harry's mother. Kreacher picks Orion up from Mrs Weasley's or Mrs Malfoy's on working days in time for dinner. Harry was worried at first of Orion being without company for the few minutes but it was eased when he saw the bond between the elf and his son. Harry thinks Kreacher has found his new favourite master decades after Regulus. 

When Orion's little feet pattered over the hard floor of Potter Manor to Harry, it was a sight to behold. His face was alright with joy and relief. Harry hugged his son and knew he will be attached to his hip till he has to go back to work next. 

"Dad, want story," said Orion as they laid down later. Hermione constantly tells him why it's important for Orion to sleep in a different bed and develop independence, Harry is rarely able to do it. 

"How about Babbitty Rabbity and Her Cackling Pot?" asked Harry with a mock contemplative look. It is indeed the story that's going to be read. It's Orion's favourite and preferred story. 

"Babbi," said Orion. Unlike normal 3 year olds, Orion doesn't talk much or doesn't have a good vocabulary. 

Harry went about reading him and fell asleep holding his son close. He tried valiantly to not think about Lord Lancaster and what that would mean for him and Orion. 

Harry tried to distract himself from the day ahead by playing with Orion. His son didn't show any inclination to play for a long time. Harry is slowly helping him. The Weasley gardens still had too many gnomes and Orion loved them. He was trying to chase after them and trying to stop him got mud all over them. He will have to take a bath again. No charm will wipe away this much dirt or maybe that's his Muggle upbringing talking. 

\----------------

They offered magical means of transport but Alwyn had refused especially given that his entire family decided to tag along. Even his father. Sleek expensive cars glided down the roads of Devon. 

"Wait, this road ends here?" asked Sagan. The road indeed ended there and before them it was a hill. A red haired man around the same age as Alwyn was standing there. He walked over. Alwyn lowered the glass. 

"I am Charlie Weasley, Harry's brother," he told Alwyn, evidently knows who is who. 

"Prime Minister" 

He gave a nod to Rowlan who returned the courtesy. Then the man took his wand out and made a zig zag motion. 

"You see entry to completely wizarding villages is very tricky," said the man and as they watched, the hill split and a beautiful valley laid before them with small hills and country cottages. 

"Wow" 

Alwyn heard Daisy, his sister-in-law say. Well, it is a beautiful sight. He can't blame his sister for being impressed. 

"Burrow, my parent's house is 10 miles from here, you just need to go down that road," said Charlie

Selwyn inclined his head. 

"Want a lift, Mr Weasley?" asked Sagan from the car behind them. 

"Don't worry about it," he said amiably and then with one final piercing look at Alwyn pointed his wand at the car wheels. 

Alwyn was sure they were covering more ground but the speed did seem normal as their cars moved past the beautiful cottages and mansions tucked away. 

Weasley was behind them and they could see him seal the entry. 

"Is that a fucking broomstick?" asked Selwyn as they saw Charlie climb on one through the rearview mirror. 

Alwyn did not dignify it with an answer. His parents he could see was in awe. So were the sisters and the kids. Of course they are. Alwyn cannot say he isn't intrigued either. 

"That's the Burrow," said Weasley, his sound coming in despite the sealed doors. It was a building that looked straight out of a fairytale. It looked homely even from this far. 

"I won't complain about this meeting not being held in London ever again," said Rachel, his oldest sister in law. 

"Can we live here?" asked Valerie expectantly. At four, none of them could deny her anything. After the three hour drive, they had all freshened up at their guest house in Devon. Or he is sure his niece won't be feeling so awestruck. She would be throwing a fit to notice anything. 

They reached Burrow just on the banks of the river which flows through the hills. It really is a house out of fairytale. 

To be honest, all of them in suits looked very much out of place here. He saw his siblings shed their blazers. He didn't. Blazers are just another layer of his natural defence against fellow humans in general. 

He noticed the beautiful garden spread out before the house. And then a mass of brown moved. It was a man and a child, covered in mud. 

"Did he run after gnomes again?" asked Charles rushing over and picking Orion. 

"Unca Nome- Nome," said the child, excitement clear in his office. The man who was drenched in mud from head to toe saw them and his posture changed. 

"Yes Ori, let's get pour some water over you before someone mistakes you for a gnome," said Charles and then looked at the entryway. A few men and women, Granger with them walked out. 

"Harry you need a cleaning spell?" asked Charles looking at the mud drenched man. 

Fantastic. 

"No, I will just take a bath," said Harry, his voice coming off as firm and strong. 

He walked over. 

"I am Harry. My apologies Mr Prime Minister, my son got a bit excited. I will be back with you in a few minutes," said Harry. 

Evidently he has spoken to diplomats plenty. 

"No worries Harry. You can drop the title," said Rowlan. Harry gave a slight nod and looked at his mom. 

"Mrs Lancaster , please," he said and led the way to the house. 

"I swear Harry, only you would get drenched in mud to meet your husband-to be and in-laws," said a tall one eared man patting Harry on the head. Evidently not one for polite conversation. 

Granger greeted them all and led them to the garden.

"Let's enjoy the evening when there is light still. We have some grills and the likes this time usually when we are all together," said Arthur Weasley. He works for the ministry of magic and is the father figure for Harry Potter. He has heard the name before and it's no wonder when Mr Weasley confirms that he works close with Muggles. 

They all took a seat in the massive garden. There were too many people around. Granger introduced them to each of them. Each of them gave a nod when introduced. The children were soon mingling with the other children not far away. 

"This is William. He is the oldest of Weasley brothers. He is currently the Minister for Defense in the Shacklebolt ministry and a former curse breaker. He was working with the mummy tombs in Egypt. We call him Bill." 

He mistrusted magic and has strong opinions against the users. But he cannot deny that the career sounds scintillating. 

"You already met Charlie. He is a dragon tamer in Romania." 

"Pardon me, I think you said dragon," said Rachel. 

"Yes, you heard right. Dragons exist and Charlie here is now the chief at Romanian Dragon sanctuary. That's where almost all dragons in the wizarding world are in," said Granger, businesslike.

"This is his husband, Oliver Wood. He is a former professional Quidditch player- more like a football player for Muggles. He now helps Charlie with the sanctuary"

She moved onto an officious looking man who reminded Alwyn of every politician he ever met in so many ways. 

"Percy is currently Deputy to Kingsley Shacklebolt. This is his wife Penelope. She is a professor at Hogwarts, the only wizarding school in England."

Then she looked at the one eared man.

"This is George. He own a business. It's mostly toys and practical joke items which- 

"Which Mione disapproves of," said George amused. Granger shot him a look. 

"This is Angelina, his wife. She works with the daily prophet, our major daily newspaper"

"This is Ronald. My husband. He will soon take charge as Head Auror once Harry moves to administration as Director of Magical Law Enforcement," said Granger and her pride was evident. It was the way his mother looks at their father. 

"And this here is Ginerva. She is a professional Quidditch player. This is her husband Blaise Zabini. He is a lawyer," said Granger nodding to the couple. 

One thing about everyone he was introduced to was that they were all eyeing him as if they can see through him. 

"Where is Mrs Weasley?" asked Zabini turning. 

"Draco fell down the stairs again. She is fixing his arm. Mrs Malfoy is with them," said Granger. 

When he met them at his office, he did not expect Malfoy to be this close with them. 

"George Weasley, if you set up the trip jinx in any of the stairs every again, I will skin you alive before fixing you," said a woman who rushed over, face red as she looked at the one eared man. It was a sight to behold, the short woman glaring at her grown son and then watch all her children cringe. His mother has that effect on them too. They will get along very nicely. 

"Mr Prime Minister, Mrs Lancaster, a pleasure to have you here. Harry should be here soon," she said and her eyes bore into him. His mother introduced them all to her, a tall blonde woman and a dark haired pale woman who walked over. 

After his mother finished, Mrs Weasley introduced the ladies as Mrs Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks. 

"She is minister Shacklebolt's partner now, Mrs Tonks. She is Teddy, Harry's godson's mother," said Granger sitting next to him and in a hushed voice only for his knowledge. 

He watched as Malfoy came out carrying a child, Orion, Potter's son. Malfoy himself was dressed casually. Orion must see Malfoy a lot because he was comfortably cuddling to the man who had a small red haired boy clinging to his right hand. 

"How many children are there in this house?" asked Seban in awe. Alwyn was trying to look casual and not show how out of depth he was. 

Granger gave a small smile. 

"Around 12. The one in Draco's arm is obviously Orion. The one holding onto his hand is Victor. He is Bill- William's son. Those two brunette boys are Charlie and Oliver's twins Cillian and Lyle. The twin girls are George and Angelina's - Alicia and Freya. The boy with the glass is Hector, Percy's and Penelope's son. Those two," she nodded to a red haired girl and a toddler, "are mine and Ron's- Rose and Hugo.The other toddler is Ginny and Blaise's daughter Lilac."

Then she nodded to the oldest looking among the lot. 

"That's Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson and he won't say it out loud, his first son. He raised Teddy with Andromeda," said Granger. 

The boy turned and walked over. And as they watched the kid's face changed to an image Alwyn has only seen in albums with his childhood photographs. A mini version of himself. 

"Theodore, what has Harry told you about showing your powers?" asked Draco firmly. 

"Sorry Cousin Draco," said the kid with a pout. 

"Theodore is a metamorphmagus. He can take mimic any shape of form he wants," said Malfoy. 

And then Malfoy sat down next to William who let Victor climb all over him. 

Malfoy looked at Victor who gave a sheepish smile.

"I must not climb like a ruf'ain in public," said Victor with a huff and looked at his father. 

"May I Dad?" asked Victor. 

"Yes, you may," said William and let his son sit on his lap.

"Glad that my lessons seem to be sticking around," said Draco. William's face was impassive but he did not refute Malfoy, only held his son closer. 

This must be the brother Malfoy is oggling. Because obviously the supposed other half was missing and there is this strange way they had looked at each other. 

Before the conversation could get far, a black haired man wearing specs came down the pathway, looking freshly showered. Harry Potter. He did not look like a war hero for one. He is beautiful, no doubt. For a war hero, he really did look unassuming. 

He greeted his parents and his siblings and finally their eyes met. 

"Alwyn Lancaster," said Alwyn and extended his hand. Potter took it. There, his hand seemed like one of a war hero, hardened and gruff. 

"Harry darling, why don't you show Lord Lancaster the river side. A walk should help. I will have Ori ready for dinner," said Mrs Weasley. 

Harry gave a nod and looked at his son who gave a small smile curling on Draco's chest. 

Potter looked at him and Alwyn stood up. They stepped out of the compound in silence. It was ridiculous to stay in the blazer at this point. So he gently tried to be rid of it. Usually his mother or their valet, an old man who has been with the family for years, help. And maybe he was growing too used to it. 

"I can help," said Potter and Alwyn did not refuse but gave a slight nod. Harry helped him remove the blazer and Alwyn took it. 

They walked silently for some time. 

"I guess you will have much training in letting the other person in the discussion talk first ?" asked Harry.

Alwyn merely raised an eyebrow. He is very much aware that Harry Potter is ten years younger than him in that moment. He looked so young. 

"I only have two demands. Your disdain for magic is very well known. I won't have you treat our magic as something that need to be hidden or something dangerous because it's not. You will not be a bigot, to put it in simpler terms," said Harry, all the softness gone and hard lines visible. 

"Careful with the words Potter. I would be an idiot to not consider magic dangerous for us when you can wipe our memories and we wouldn't even realise it. I do not think someone like you with that sort of power at your fingertips will understand why it's dangerous. I am wary and for the right reasons," said Alwyn. 

Harry didn't respond. 

"What's your second demand?" asked Alwyn. 

"This bonding, I do not know what you know, it's for life. Which means, my son will also be part of your life. I- I want Orion to have a complete family. Even if you can't be an engaging father, I expect you to not turn him away," said Harry. 

Alwyn looked at him. 

"I had no intention of ever having children, Potter. But I wouldn't hurt a child in my life. I will do what I can," said Alwyn. 

Harry gave a small nod. 

"Wherever we chose to live, I want my family to be able to move in. We are one unit and I will have no compromise in it," said Alwyn. The manor in Leicestershire is not safe for Potter as it's not a magical house and the importance was already thrice repeated and emphasised by his soon to be sister in law. 

"I only have two rooms open in Potter Manor. We mostly live in Grimmauld. Since it's in London, it can be used as a cover for where the Prime Minister is living. The Potter Manor is in Cheshire," said Harry. 

"I will need to visit with my brothers. Obviously, if we are to call the place home, we need to be able to invest. It can't be just your ancestral property," said Alwyn. 

Harry gave a nod. 

"Potter, my family is everything for me. You will in no form or shape hurt them ever. You will not like the repercussions," said Alwyn. 

Harry looked at him. 

"My family, these people means everything to me too. I did not ask for you to respect them because it's supposed to be a given," said Harry. 

Silence reigned for sometime. 

"There was no doubt that you were going to be the next PM. Why give that up for this?" asked Potter, moving his glasses to wipe fog off it. 

Alwyn has never seen such striking green eyes. As if they were emeralds. 

"Potter, power comes in many ways. It's not necessarily the position that matters, but who has the ultimate say. In this case, if I can take a proactive step and be directly involved in the change, why not? Especially when I need to work in the best interest of my people" said Alwyn. 

"You mean, our people? Did anyone tell you? I grew up at No.4 Privet Drive Little Whinging in Surrey, with my Muggle aunt, uncle and cousin. Oh, and my grand parents from my mother's side- both muggles," said Harry and there was a scoff, aimed at Alwyn and no, Alwyn did not know that Harry Potter has non-magical relatives or that he grew up in freaking Surrey. 

Alwyn followed him. 

\---------

"I want children, siblings for Orion," said Harry, looking elsewhere. Harry didn't look at Alwyn, knowing it will give away the flushed cheeks. 

"As a gay non magical man, I have never imagined having a child, let alone biological one. You are not in any rush are you?" asked Alwyn.

Harry flushed and he is sure the man saw it. 

"No," said Harry. 

Harry huffed inwardly. His fiance towers over him in height and isn't it funny. Harry is supposed to be the towering Head Auror and him the snivelling politician. No such luck. 

"I believe this bill holds merit in its own way only with a humane part missing," said Harry. 

"I am forced to agree Potter. I am sure we can work towards something palatable to all of us," said Alwyn. 

Harry groaned inwardly when a few of his family members wagged their eyebrows once they reached there. Orion looked ready to cry and extended his arms as soon as he saw them. Harry rushed over and picked his son up. The presence of practical strangers might have something to do with the mood. Harry then introduced Orion to all. 

"He is such a lovely child. May I hold him?" asked Mathilda. 

Harry nodded and extended Orion who was squirming but settled down once he was in her arms. He was gawking at her in awe. Harry gave a small smile. 

"Other than Harry, only mom was able to do that ever, Mrs Lancaster," said Ginny, smiling. 

Mathilda smiled as she held him close. Orion gave her one word answers to some questions. They all say around the dinner tables set in the garden. Harry found himself sitting next to Alwyn. Orion had his high chair set up to his right. He watched amused as Viktor refused to sit on a chair and was looking cranky as he laid on Draco's shoulder. Bill sat down and Draco sat with Victor in his lap. 

"Are they separated?" asked Rachel who was sitting beside Alwyn softly. Obviously she meant no disrespect. 

"Oh no. Bill was married to Fleur Delacour. She is French and a part Veela. Anyway, she left Bill and was pregnant with Victor then. After she gave birth, she gave him Victor, signing off her parental rights. That's why Bill gave up curse breaking and succumbed to the demands of politics," said Harry. 

\------------------

Alwyn could see Potter's affection for the family on his face.

"So where does Malfoy come in?" asked Alwyn.

"After Draco's was beaten bloody in the he prison during the trials, nowhere was safe for him. He stayed here with Mrs Malfoy. Even when they left, a family was already formed. I think Draco fell along the way but you will never get him to admit it just yet," said Hermione, who was sitting to the right of Rachel.

"He is the one raising Viktor to be honest. Bill leaves Viktor at manor every day. At first it was because mom already had her hands full with the older kids. But now, Viktor won't sleep unless Malfoy is around. It's hilarious seeing him don the mother role," snorted Ronald. 

"Have you forgotten the tits he gave you when you said this last time. Even I wouldn't say that again little brother," said George. 

The conversations went on around them. Alwyn watched as Potter fed Orion. Both were using all the wrong knives and forks. Orion did look his way, curiously. 

Once the dinner was done, all entered the house. If Alwyn was not prepared for a magical world to exist, he was even less ready for a magical house. There was a massive clock with various names and dials rested at home. There was a self knitting needle, moving photos, owls perching in the pet corner, a talking mirror and a rather rude one at that. 

Potter looked at him. 

"I know it's too crowded. Would you prefer the balcony?" asked Potter. 

Alwyn gave a slight nod, relieved. They sat down and Potter put Orion to sleep. 

Once he was asleep, Potter poured him a whiskey. They both were silent.

"Aging will slow down once we bond," said Harry out of the blue. Alwyn was not aware. He is still reading the book. 

"You may outlive your younger brothers," said Harry, straight to the point. That was a terrible thought. He has never thought of a world without them. 

"That's a terrible gift ," said Alwyn. 

"It is. It's a pity for wizards with Muggle families," said Harry. 

"Are you leaving someone behind for this cause?" asked Harry looking out onto the river which shone bright with the moon's reflection on it. 

"No. What about you?" asked Alwyn. After all, turnabout is fair play. 

"No" said Harry and then back at him. 

"You don't mind the age gap Potter?" asked Alwyn. Maybe his tongue loosened a bit with the alcohol. 

"No"

A simple answer. Good enough. 

"When do you start as the Director of Magical Law Enforcement?" asked Alwyn. 

"Next month. I prefer field but Orion needs me," said Harry. 

Alwyn snorted. 

"Prefers brave acts over management then?"

"Yes"

\----------

Harry watched as the cars left. The meeting was nothing like he expected. The man looked dangerous. He is very curt and stand offish too. And yet, Harry cannot deny that the man has a charm. 

As Burrow became a speck in the reflection in rearview mirror, for the first time in decades, Alwyn Lancaster felt unsettled. He was never ever surprised in his life like how Harry Potter just did. Unassuming, passionate and much more. 

\---------------------


	3. You Should Be a Preacher

_**Home is where love resides, memories are created, friends always belong, and laughter never ends.”** _

  
Harry waited in the entry point after the small muggle settlement near Cheshire. They have left the official vehicles behind and this looked more like a rich family travelling. Orion was with him, head tucked under his neck.   
  
"Harry, here, let me take him," said Mathilda and picked him. Harry got into the front seat. Alwyn is the one driving the car.   
  
"We go further in," said Harry.   
  
"This is not even a road Potter, it's mud," said Alwyn irritated.   
  
He is sure that Potter is leading them to some barn. Who knows what goes for manor among wizards. Then they reached an old sign and picket fences.   
  
"Drive through," said Harry.   
  
"Are you kidding me? I am not crashing on some -  
  
"It's an illusion. We won't crash," said Harry, exasperation seeping in into his tone.   
  
Alwyn looked at his parents. His father shrugged. He huffed internally and broke through without issues and finally he breathed out in relief. Orion clapped.   
  
"Ome"  
  
All Alwyn saw was woods and a road.  
  
"We need to go eight miles in," said Harry. Alwyn gave a curt nod.   
  
"This is part of the forest area. During my grandfather's time, it is said that they had many animal tamers here. I am not sure. I just get occassional help to keep animals away from the housing region," said Harry.   
  
"What sort of animals? Don't worry about having to repeat, I have the others on call" said Sagan amused.   
  
"Oh well, magical beasts like fairies, centaurs, some wild pixies and the likes. I have a full list in the Manor library," said Harry. Alwyn looked at Potter to make sure that Potter was not having them on. But then again, Alwyn should probably learn by now. There are Dragons right! Then anything is possible.   
  
"The trees are all magical trees. They are positive energy, so, no danger from them," said Harry.   
  
"Whoa, brother-in-law, that's not a manor. Are you sure you are not the Magical King of England or something?" asked Daisy.   
  
Harry looked sheepish.  
  
"I am told Lancaster estate is massive," said Harry softly.   
  
"It is. And the manor is big, but it's a manor and we never built more than what we need. Potter, this is what we call a palace. We have one in Germany," said Alwyn.   
  
"Ofcourse you do. Anyway, this is the back entry. Front entry might be even trickier for you, that's why I chose this entry. They drove up the driveway.   
  
"The grounds are over 1000 hectares with a sanctuary for some magical animals. They thrive on their own for now and the house elves help. There are two water bodies in immediate vicinity. There are some 15 gardens including a rose garden and Dutch garden. There is a massive orangery down there and a wine making area. I have- I am sorry, I have never went around that much," said Harry. They reached the archway and the door opened on its own and the cars slid in. The fountain looked magnificent as water descended beautifully from it.   
  
They all stepped out.   
  
"According to maps in the library, there is a hunting lodge, a belvedre overlooking an open podium and a passage linking the orangery to the kitchen. According to the elves, there are around 25 odd cottages around here that are still standing. Apparently some were removed by my grand parents," said Harry.   
  
  
"How many rooms?" asked Rachel.   
  
"Over 150 rooms. There are four wings. I only have the main wing open with the hall, kitchen and a bedroom for us both for now. The library is four rooms, then there are -  
  
Harry pulled out a roll of _parchment_ and then said "five dining rooms of various sizes, three ballrooms, four tea parlours, 30 suites with two bedrooms, dining area, drawing room and balcony with built in toilets. Master suites are also there. The structure is different for them. Then the kitchen is four rooms. One is the main kitchen. Then there is a drinks bar, a baking house and one room that opens to the back garden with an open grill. There are over 10 greenhouses around. One of my friends and his wife tend to it for now. Oh and massive corridors I must say," said Harry.   
  
Alwyn is not an easily startled man. But when a small being appeared out if thin air, Alwyn was startled indeed.   
  
"Master Harry, one do not let your guests stand in ceremony outside the stately homes," said the being and was surely chastising Potter who seemed amused.   
  
"Kreacher, you are right. This is my Head Elf here, Kreacher. He came with me from my Godfather's house in London," said Harry. The elf looked directly at Alwyn as if he can see through him.   
  
"Master Lancasters" said the being and then vanished with Orion whose laughter could be heard even as they vanished.   
  
"Orion loves it when Kreacher does that," said Harry and led them in. The grand entry was lavish and it widened out into massive corridors on both sides.   
  
"Both are long halls. One with the family legacy and the other with sitting areas," said Harry and led them in.   
  
Potter gave them free reign and his family went about seeing the place. Alwyn didn't.   
  
The _elf_ appeared with a tea pot.   
  
"Thank you," said Alwyn.   
  
"Master Lancaster need not say thank you to a house elf. We are happy to serve. House elves also know that Master Harry and Orion need to be protected," said the elf and pointedly looked at him.   
  
Well, he was being threatened by magical beings now. Then the elf brought back Orion and set him at the opposite sofa.   
  
The child looked at him curiously. He walked over, toddling, holding onto the surfaces. Of course, Granger did mention his situation. The child stopped short, grabbing his knee. He raised his hand to touch him. Obviously he is too short to reach up. Is he trying to see if Alwyn is a statue.   
  
"Up," the kid declared. Alwyn took his hand and let him climb. He settled on Alwyn's right thigh and patted on his face. As if checking if Alwyn is a statue or something.   
  
"You should ask please and May I before climbing on someone's lap," said Alwyn amused.   
  
Orion seemed to think for a moment.  
  
"Pwease"  
  
Alwyn, placed a careful arm around the child letting him inspect the crest on his suit.   
  
"Orion," said Harry and walked over from the next room, picking his son up.   
  
"I am sorry," said Harry.   
  
"It's fine," said Alwyn and then Potter led him to the master suite.  
  
\---------------  
  
The lunch was fantastic if a bit disconcerting to watch the food appear and vanish.   
  
"The elves prepare the food?" asked Emily, his sister in law and Sagan's wife.   
  
"They do," said Harry.   
  
Later, Harry let Orion toddle around a bit in the grounds.   
  
"You have wizarding decorators, yes?" asked Alwyn.   
  
"Yes. My batch mates own the best firm, Patil and Brown," said Harry.   
  
"Have them talk to my sisters here. They will manage," said Alwyn.   
  
"It may take only around a week to clean up the place," said Harry.   
  
"Of course"  
  
They sat by the lake side in a garden bench under the maple tree, Orion playing on ground chasing bunnies.   
  
"I read further on wizarding marriages. Very serious business," said Alwyn.   
  
"Marriages are serious, magical or not," said Harry.   
  
"And yet you chose this," said Alwyn.   
  
"You did too," said Harry.   
  
"Two weeks," said Alwyn.  
  
"The meeting was supposed to happen tomorrow. We convinced some people to postpone it to buy us some time," said Harry.   
  
"I see," said Alwyn.   
  
They watched Orion in silence.   
  
"I have something for you here," said Alwyn and took a velvet box out of his jacket and extended his left hand. Harry kept his hand in Alwyn's. He slid a simple and elegant ring in, evidently far more expensive than anything Harry has ever worn. Then Harry let go and extended his hand and Alwyn placed his on it. Harry slid the ring on.  
  
Then he picked another box. Alwyn's interest was piqued.   
  
"This is the Potter family signet ring. As a carrier, as per current laws I cannot enter Wizengamot or be the family head. You are the next Potter family head and this ring belongs to the head. It is what it is," said Harry.   
  
Alwyn accepted it.   
  
"I also have the Black family ring here. It is yours till Teddy turns the age where he can take the seat," said Harry.   
  
"And they would accept a Muggle?" asked Alwyn.   
  
"As far as the purebloods are concerned you are a squib who goes by Muggle designation because of one of your foolish forefathers. And in the rush to make laws to discriminate, they never even thought the possibility of a non wizard in the Wizengamot," said Harry, amused.   
  
Alwyn snorted.   
  
  
"Your are yet to introduce us," said Alwyn as Orion sat looking at him curiously.   
  
Harry gave him a scathing look.   
  
"Well, Orion, this is Lord Alwyn Castile Lancaster," said Harry. Orion looked at Alwyn, brows scrunched up.   
  
He extended his hand rather officiously. Alwyn was surprised but he took it.   
  
'Rion Pwotte'  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Alwyn. Orion blushed at that and hid behind his dad's leg.   
  
After that the child eased up in his presence.   
  
"We will hold the official meeting here. We need to put forward a united front. The allies- there are very difficult people in the allies too," said Harry.   
  
Alwyn gave a nod.  
  
Harry handed over a file to the man.   
  
"This is a detailed report on the people we are meeting tomorrow. You can use your informants to find more or verify," said Harry.   
  
Alwyn raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Informants?"   
  
"Please. I am the Head Auror and the next Director of Magical Law Enforcement. I get intelligence," said Harry scoffing.   
  
Alwyn was impressed.   
  
"I never expected the Prime Minister's son and a lord above that to work for CIA either. So, there is that," said Harry casually.   
  
Alwyn turned to look at him sharply.   
  
"Well, not a fawned over saviour after all," said Alwyn snorting and walked off.   
  
He saw his family has exhausted themselves. They were soon on their way back. Alwyn watched as Harry and Orion became a dot in the rearview mirror. It was odd. That is his future. The both of them and anything that comes after.   
  
  
\------------------  
  
Harry looked at the tables set. He knew Alwyn will be here any moment now. The man had stayed at one of their house nearby. He could have stayed here but Harry felt it is too soon to ask him to do that. While there is no point in standing in propriety, it was still too soon. Orion was ready for the day. He dropped his son at Malfoy Manor. Draco will bring him home later once the meeting concludes.   
  
"Bill didn't arrive yet?" asked Harry as Draco took Orion from him. Victor was sitting with Narcissa in the gardens, cuddled to her side, listening as she spoke to him in softly. Probably memorising Malfoy family history.   
  
"No. He said the returning portkey is by 8 am," said Draco, his face impassive.   
  
"Looks like he will get a great welcome," said Harry amused.   
  
"Well, he shouldn't leave Victor worried," snapped Draco.   
  
"Oh sure. That's all you are worried about," said Harry. Draco glared at him and pushed him out of the manor.   
  
\---------  
  
Claire Montague is an 80 year old politician. A power to be reckoned in Wizengamot. While a pureblood herself, her family business is mostly based in Muggle world. She has vested interest in supporting their cause but Harry will take what he can get.   
  
For Grace Mulciber, her interest in pushing against the bill lies in the fact that she is a Muggle born herself. She married into one of the purest of pure wizarding families as a young girl. Her husband Gavin Mulciber is more inclined towards business and had fought his extended family rather bravely to have his wife take over the family Wizengamot seat. Years later, no one had any complaints. Grace took care of Mulcibers like her on birth family. So much that, her kin protected her like hoarders from the dark lord like she does them now from the victors of war.   
  
Graham Fitze, the patriarch of a German Immigrant family is a champion of such causes. His interest is primarily in building power to move up in English pureblood circles. At 75, the man is setting up for his family. All arrived on time.   
  
They looked around, obviously looking for Alwyn.   
  
"Lord Lancaster will be here soon," said Harry and before he could finish a car arrived and Alwyn stepped out. Harry watched as Kreacher appeared and took his coat. Alwyn walked over. He took a seat with a small nod to all guests. He looked at Potter and the man had a welcoming look on his face.   
  
"It's a pleasure Lord Lancaster," said Grace.   
  
"Pleasure is all mine. Now, shall we speak business," asked Alwyn.   
  
"To the point like Mr Potter here but a lot more tactful," said Claire.   
  
"Mr Lancaster, there are two issues we need to address immediately. One is a counter proposal and secondly your integration into the wizarding community. I am sure young lord Malfoy will have the latter handled. That brings us to the counter proposal. We are pushing for select few members in the government and all families with wizarding relatives to be able to keep the knowledge. The knowledge is sensitive in the hand of many organisations like the CIA and the FBI. We are not at war. But you cannot tell us that CIA is not researching and developing weapons to withstand magical attacks even as we speak or that your government was not planning a coup sometime in the future," said Graham. Well, that was everything on the table. To the end that when he didn't refuse Potter looked at him like he was betrayed. So there was information he was not privy to then.   
  
The discussion went on and they made a draft. But Potter didn't have the welcoming look he had in his face at first. He looked like an angry cloud.   
  
Once the guests were out Potter turned to him.   
  
"When were you going to say something about these weapons and the coup?" snapped Harry.   
  
"Never. It's my people's resistance against power they know not. Why would I tell you about it and expose ourselves. And the coup, ofcourse, we would want to know your powers won't be used against us and be in control," said Alwyn.   
  
"For one day, you had me fooled. You are a bigot Lancaster. I have seen a man who was hell bent on controlling those who he deemed unworthy and dangerous. And standing here now, I see a man with a similar mission. I don't see where our goals converge," said Potter.   
  
"Potter, you will not compare me to a megalomaniac who murdered my people in masses. You are an unknown power and we will unapologetically be prepared," snapped Alwyn.   
  
"Do you plan on going forward with the coup, Lord Lancaster? Then this is where we part," said Potter.   
  
"For one, you need me now Potter. For your cause and you are my in into this world. And a coup? It's unnecessary at the moment," said Alwyn. He has never seen such passion as Potter glared at him, face red.   
  
"Well good luck. I will be the first man standing. Good luck going through me," said Potter and stormed out.   
  
Alwyn was equally pissed off. He was furious even when he reached his stay. He had to calm down before he could organise his thoughts. He didn't like that Potter could make him go haywire like this.   
  
\-----   
  
Harry stormed into Malfoy Manor. He saw Victor was still there.   
  
"William is asleep upstairs. Orion decided he is napping with his uncle," said Draco as an explanation and looked at Harry.   
  
"What has brought out the righteous anger today?" asked Draco.   
  
"I need a drink," said Harry sighing. After that he explained what happened.   
  
"I had told Kingsley that you need to know that part. But he was sure you will refuse to even meet Lancaster if you knew," said Draco.   
  
"What? Which means you knew?" asked Harry.   
  
"Kingsley and Hermione knew. Hermione removed that part from the report knowing we can't have you hostile at first," said Draco.   
  
"Oh yes. Let's have Harry play the fool," said Harry bitterly.   
  
"Harry, that was never the intention. See, you know Lancaster now. There is hope. I think we can trust him to do the right thing," said Draco.   
  
"Is that what we are basing everything on?" asked Harry.   
  
"We have no options Harry," said Draco.   
  
Harry didn't say anything more.   
  
\-----------------  
  
Their wedding is scheduled to be held in a week's time. He only saw Granger in between, when she came to discuss official matters. He knew Potter was meeting his family on a regular basis. But he didn't ask anything to his mother or sisters, purposefully not bringing it up.   
  
\--------  
  
Harry looked at Mathilda who smiled as she served more food into his plate as she rocked Orion who was in her arms. They were at Grimmauld Place. Harry was staying here for convenience sake.   
  
"Mrs Lancaster, Thank you. This is awesome," said Harry with a small smile. Harry then washed up and sat down with her to pick flowers. He had told her that he doesn't mind but Mrs Lancaster insisted.   
  
Thus Harry ended up picking a lot of things for his wedding.   
  
"Orion will be the ring bearer of course. Now, we only need to decide on the ring," said Mrs Lancaster.   
  
"I have the traditional Potter family rings with me, many of them," said Harry.   
  
"How about we go through them then?" asked Rachel as she walked over and sat beside him.   
  
"Sure. We can go to Gringotts and pick it," said Harry.  
  
"Alwyn need to be here for that. He should arrive now. We can go together," said Mrs Lancaster.   
  
Harry flushed. He hadn't realised that he will see Alwyn today. Their last meeting was very hostile indeed.   
  
The man made an imposing figure, in a suit. Harry dressed up Orion for the outing. He hated taking Orion outside where people can crowd them, but it can't be helped.   
  
"Where are we going to then?" asked Alwyn entering the house not looking too surprised at how he entered the property.   
  
"We go to Leandenhall Market and there we have the Muggle entrance to Diagon Alley in Bull's Head Passage," said Harry.   
  
"In the middle of London?" asked Seban taken aback.   
  
"Yes. It will be visible to you because I am accompanying you," said Harry.   
  
"You said we are going to the wizarding bank- so is it possible to speak with my wizarding accountant directly?" asked Alwyn, looking some here between Harry's ear and shoulder.   
  
"Yes. The Goblins will need prior appointment sometimes but since they are your accountants, they should meet you," said Harry.   
  
"Goblins? That's true? Our accountant is actually a Goblin?" asked Selwyn, looking faint.   
  
"Yes," snorted Harry.   
  
"Master Harry is not very welcome in Gringotts Bank," said Kreacher snidely, rebuking him till date for it.   
  
"Somewhere the wizarding hero is not wanted?" asked Alwyn, scoffing.   
  
"Goblins be very possessive of their treasures. They pride in being the safest place in Europe. Master Potter and his friends impersonated others and broke into the bank, stole from one of their high security vaults and freed the dragon guarding the treasure and escaped on it," said Kreacher.  
  
All of his soon to be in-laws were looking at him floored. Alwyn did not comment but there was a disbelieving air in his posture.   
  
\------------  
  
They took the cars and reached Leaky Cauldron.   
  
"A pub?" asked Alwyn nose scrunched up.   
  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover," said Harry irritated and stepped in.   
  
"Heya Harry," called a man in a distinctly Irish accent.   
  
"Seamus. Where is Dean?" asked Harry as he let Seamus coo over Orion who was smiling.   
  
"Daisy has a fever. Or he would be down here to greet you. Kept the pub empty for your party. I know you would rather not get hounded first thing on a Saturday morning especially with the guests," said Seamus.   
  
"Thanks a lot. I owe you one. This here is -   
  
Harry turned to his in-laws and said "This is Seamus Finnigan. We studied together in Hogwarts along with his husband Dean," said Harry.   
The Lancasters all introduced themselves except Alwyn.   
  
"You are Harry's Lancaster. We hear a lot her you know from Muggles who walk in unaware," said Seamus shaking Alwyn's hand. Harry wanted to huff at the way they were sizing up each other.   
  
"That's enough. Let's get going. You drop in tomorrow with Dean at Burrow," said Harry. Seamus gave a nod.   
  
"Mrs Finnegan, Seamus's mother is Minister for Magical Creatures," said Harry as they walked further in.   
  
"A minister's son?" asked Alwyn scoffing at the lack of ambition.   
  
"Seamus's dad was Irish. He prefers his joyous life as it is. Not everyone has to measure up to your standards," said Harry, not meaning to come of as snappish. Alwyn glared at him but did not say anything further.   
  
Behind them Alwyn's family was watching the byplay with amusement and shock. No one tells off Alwyn Lancaster. But well, that was in the past.   
  
Harry took his wand out. Everyone went silent at that. Harry tried not to be offended. He tapped on the brick.   
  
"What nonsense-   
  
Alwyn stopped short as he saw the bricks moving and making a pathway before them.  
  
\----------  
  
Alwyn cannot be surprised easily. But he could only stare at the sight before him.  
  
"I am casting a deflection charm to keep attention away from us," said Potter and muttered something. Nothing happened.   
  
"Let's go. I will give a tour after we visit Gringotts," said Harry.   
  
Alwyn never in his life expected to see this much magic. People wearing robes bustling about. Broomsticks on display. And then, a white building which looked nothing like a bank and more like a treasure vault out of ancient texts.   
  
They are greeted by a Goblin who names himself Goblook. The office itself was pompous and the Goblins strangely reminded Alwyn of the pompous officials he see in the government offices. He did note how some of them shot their party surreptitious glances and was especially focussed on Potter in a mistrusting way.   
They are led to _carriages_ which will apparently take them to the Potter vault.   
  
"I had a smaller vault with my trust fund. I only got the family vaults after war. There is a waterfall as we go down. It is to keep thieves away. If we have any sort of charms or deceptions on us, they will be gone once we enter the falls," said Potter.  
  
Orion was looking at Alwyn curiously as he flapped his hand enjoying the carriage ride.   
  
"Here we are, Master Potter," said Goblook. They were outside massive oak doors sealed tight by dragon clamps. It looked like a scene out of Indiana Jones Movies.   
  
They entered the vault. Alwyn had to blink once, rather subtly to be sure. There were massive shelves with stuff piled up from one end to another. The Goblin took out a list out of thin air and handed it over to Potter who then turned.   
  
"There are some ten sets of wedding rings in here. Some of them were never used. Some are being kept as a family treasure, said Potter and moved to a section of the side shelf, verifying the parchment in his hand. There was a neat pile of boxes of various eras, evident based on the carvings and antiquity of the materials.   
  
"Some of them are - I personally don't feel right taking them. I think we will take one of the unused ones," said Potter softly and his eyes met Alwyn's for the first time since they met today. He had almost forgotten how green Potter's eyes are.   
  
He gave a small nod in agreement.   
  
There were three sets. All three are engraved boxes. Potter opened all three of them. He heard his family's gasp of surprise. All three sets were exceptionally beautiful. However, what stood out to him was a simpler version. Potter was eyeing the same too. It was a set of gold rings with thin diamond circlet, so thin that the diamond looked like a stripe.   
  
"This was made for the wedding of Lord Henry Potter in 1657. He made it for his future spouse- Lord Agnel. The lord fell in love with a warrior of the magical clan in the edge of the woods. When he realised it's impractical for his soon to be husband who is always a man of action and adventure, he chose a harder metal. They kept it away for their children. However their children thought it should be used only when a future Potter wants to use it and not out of obligation," read Potter from the scroll underneath it.   
  
They didn't waste anymore time in there except Potter picking some documents and books and handed them to Seban. Naturally it was for Alwyn, probably Potter family history.   
  
Alwyn then met the Goblins incharge of his wizarding business. He must admit they are complete professionals.   
  
Then Alwyn followed Potter out into Diagon Alley.   
  
"A magical animal is the best way to learn to be in touch with the wizarding world. I would- Potter looked at Alwyn.   
  
"He has a dog. Do you have magical dogs?" asked Mathilda.   
  
"Dogs are Muggle animals. We usually have Owls, Cats and Frogs as magical pets. But that's not the end of magical animals. There are many. I was leaving towards an owl because in wizarding world, Muggle technology doesn't work, as you know and people rely on Owls. For business endeavours, owls are ideal. Some use other birds too. You don't have to pick now but it would be good to be familiar with magical animals " said Potter and ushered them in.  
  
"Mr Potter," said a stout man and rushed over.   
  
"And little Mr Potter. What can I do for you sir?" asked the stout man.   
  
"Greg, drop it," said Potter exasperated making the stout man - Greg laugh. He took Orion from Potter.   
  
"This is Gregory Goyle. He was a year mate and a friend now. Draco's best mate," said Potter and showed his family around. He did read about Goyles. Pureblood extremists. Weird.   
  
In the end, his parents got an owl and so did Seban becasue he thinks it's funny. Potter was indulging their tomfoolery with a genial smile.   
  
Alwyn took in the alley. It was bustling.   
  
Potter led them out and onto a very colourful building which stood out in the alley. Alwyn has to admit their advertisement posters are funny. He stopped short seeing a caricature of Potter. Four Eyed Hero Booster. The caricature was moving. With Potter changing from a scrawny boy to the bulky man he is now. Potter growled seeing it and rushed in forgetting them for a moment.   
  
"If this isn't my ickle Harry kins," said George Weasley beaming despite the fact that Potter looked murderous.   
  
"I see you saw the new product advertisement. I told you it was inspired by you. Anyone who eats it will turn into their adult version for five minutes. It's basically some time travel magic-   
  
And then George's voice did not come out. He was croaking. Like a toad. Potter had not even lifted a wand. Ronald came out, hands raised defensively.   
  
"Harry, I swear I voted against it. But Ginny and Blaise thought it's funny and they voted for it. So, naturally I was outvoted," said Ronald. Potter scowled. George waved his wand and the letters- _"Change my voice back Harrykins",_ appeared.   
  
Harry gave him a pat on his back and then turned towards them. He looked sheepish.   
  
"Sorry, George needs his lessons sometimes. This is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George and Fred- George's twin, started this when they were in school. It's one of the most profitable business in the wizarding world. They have branches everywhere. They basically make joke items. They can't be used outside wizarding world as it will be a direct violation of the Statue of Magical Secrecy. They have expanded from joke items do safety gears and some practical stuff too," said Potter as he showed them around.   
  
"Harry is being modest. He gave the initial investment for the shop when we were all in school. So, basically he has one half of a share," said Ronald.   
  
"Can I try something?" asked Selwyn.  
  
"You are working with law and order aye? Yes, we have something only Aurors use on missions here," said Ronald and walked over to a shelf and picked out a skin coloured string.   
  
"They are called extendable ears. Basically it can be used to over hear stuff in a pretty good radius unless there is magic involved to keep the voices from leaving a certain place," said Ronald and handed it over to a dubious looking Selwyn. He took it and pressed it against the wall of the shop and his eyes widened.   
  
"Wow. I can hear as far as the bank," said Selwyn.   
  
"Yes. This is not the standard version used by us. This is just for kids. Since magical objects possession act was changed, you should be able to keep it," said Ronald.   
  
"That's wonderful," said Selwyn looking at the shop with a new respect. His family scourged the entire place. George offered him tea as he sat down without words. He took the tea. He declined the custard creams he was offered but Seban took it.   
  
"Oh no, don't eat anything George offers," said Potter running over but Seban already finished the custard cream and in his place sat a giant canary. His younger brothers were laughing and so were his sister in law's as the Canary tried to glare at them all.   
  
"How do I get my son back?" asked Mathilda trying not to laugh.   
  
"In five minutes it will go down. Goodness, George I am definitely telling this to Mrs Weasley," said Harry.   
  
Weasley looked horrified. George Weasley is alright. Atleast he will get along with one of his brother-in-laws. He can see Seban haunting the place hereafter.   
  
\---------------  
  
He knew they have to talk. The tension between them must be obvious to everyone. When they eventually got back to Grimmauld Place, it was just Mathilda and Alwyn with them. Mathilda offered to put Orion to bed and left Alwyn and Harry alone.   
  
"A drink?" asked Harry. Alwyn nodded.   
  
"Follow me. There is a massive alcohol storage here," said Harry and led them man down to the cellar.   
  
Alwyn was impressed. He picked a firewhiskey bottle but had his eyes on some wines for later.   
  
He poured a drink and offered Harry one.   
  
"No. I don't drink when it's just me around to take care of Orion," said Harry. Alwyn gave a small nod.   
  
"A week Potter. Sure you don't have cold feet yet," asked Alwyn.   
  
Harry scoffed.   
  
"I know what I must do for my people and I will," said Harry.   
  
"Surely it's not hard to understand that I do what I do for my people," said Alwyn. They looked at each other.   
  
"I guess. Except, Like Voldemort, the current Muggle leadership seems to think wizards need to be gone or under control. I basically see no difference," said Harry softly. He looked at Alwyn who looked like he was slapped.   
  
Instead of responding, Alwyn continued to prepare his drink.   
  
"Ends justify means," said Alwyn before he let firewhiskey burn his throat rather enticingly.   
  
"Do they?" asked Potter. Alwyn met his eyes. He wanted to vehemently say _yes._ He imagines Orion's innocent face looking at him with a toothy grin. Imagine an Orion not known to him, locked away in camps where God knows what kind of awful things will happen. To be honest, the question had been swirling in his head the past week after that fight with Potter.   
  
"You should be a preacher," said Alwyn instead. Potter gave a small smile. So very real.   
  
"We are hoping you will do the right thing. I am hoping you will. Ultimately it's your decision to chose one world over the other or not chose at all," said Potter. He then walked out of the room.   
  
Alwyn saw his mother at the stairs. She gave a soft smile.   
  
"He is right you know. Your father is a politician. He won't see it the way I see it to no fault of his own. You have been more of a foot soldier than a diplomat. You- my son, Harry is right," said Mathilda softly. Alwyn didn't respond and his mother didn't expect him to.   
  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think???


	4. That's Your Playground

_**"Journey of a thousand miles begins with one step"** _

The wedding was a simple function. Harry was walked down the aisle by Bill to whom Mr Weasley gave the honour as the eldest brother. Alwyn naturally stood at the end of the aisle. He was wearing robes. They were cut in a more Muggle style and didn't look too out of place on the prim man. Their eyes met. Everything was blurry. Harry remembers his vows. Alwyn did too. Then when they were declared married, Harry felt the weight of the ring in his finger, Magic swirling around accepting the bond. 

  
Alwyn looked at Potter who met his eyes. Well- Potter is a Lancaster now. Alwyn bent down and pressed a kiss to Potter's lips. They moved against his after a momennt's hesitation. They heard cheers and wishes. 

\---------------

Harry soothed Orion, rocking him to sleep. He then handed over Orion to Mathilda who gladly took him. Their wedding night is in Lancaster manor, in Alwyn's room. Harry knew Kreacher will be around Orion, still he worried. 

Meanwhile Alwyn was pouring himself a drink. He got married. He was still coming into terms with it. He never thought such a day will come. He shed his robes and just wore his bed robe. He usually sleeps in only shorts or pants. He waited knowing Potter will be here any moment now. Sure enough, there was a knock on the door soon. 

"Enter" 

Potter stepped in. 

He looked different somehow, in nightwear. A loose jogger and a v-neck. He looked soft. Well, Potter looked softer always but somehow now he looked even more so. 

"Drink?" 

Potter gave a small nod. 

He watched as Potter had a shot. They sat side by side, a bottle before them on the table. What he didn't expect was for Potter to upfront. 

"We should- ugh, delaying is getting on my nerves," said Potter. 

"Eager, Potter?" asked Alwyn. 

Potter glared at him. 

"It's Lancaster and yes, I am eager to get this over with," said Potter. Oh well, he didn't know one sentence can evoke so many emotions. A misplaced- he thinks- sense of pride in Potter calling himself a Lancaster, an urge to show him. 

\------------

Harry woke up slowly. He realised he was sore all over. He felt a firm arm around him. To his horror he realised he was still clinging to the man. But Harry couldn't look away for a moment. There were some grey streaks on his thin beard. It made him look even more intimidating. Not that Harry was intimidated. He was not going to blush either. But, he had to admit that after the rather wild night has left him a bit flustered. 

Alwyn stirred. He looked at Potter who was still tucked to his side, eyeing him sleepily. Potter's mouth widened in an almost indignant way. Alwyn doesn't know what came over him. He thinks it's the aftermath of the whole event, but he kissed Potter again. Potter who went pilable beneath him, his hands coming up to grip his back and Potter did that thing with his tongue that he did last night and Alwyn cannot be blamed for the wild morning that followed. 

Alwyn pulled out and Potter looked at him content, hand still gripping his biceps. 

"Well, atleast physically we are compatible," said Alwyn and laid back. Potter grunted. He sat up and leaned against the headboard. 

"Orion will be awake soon. He will come looking," said Potter. Alwyn nodded. He watched as Potter went off to bath. Once done, Potter came out. Freshly showered, Alwyn still had the urge to devour him. Well, it could be that he hasn't had anyone in his bed for a long time now. He went in and bathed. He was getting ready when a knock was heard. Potter had been moving around in the kitchenette. Alwyn opened the door  
Sure enough his mom stood there and a small body went past him and entered the room. He heard a squeal and then Potter laughing along with Orion. He let his mom kiss his forehead and gave her a nod before closing the door. 

He turned to see Potter cooking something with Orion on his hip. He was surprised to see that Potter was not using magic, but rather cooking everything the normal- er Muggle way. 

"Mom must have breakfast ready," said Alwyn. 

"Yes. This is for Orion. He - he doesn't have much solid food just yet. Even though it's been some time, his body is not yet receptive of regular food," said Potter. 

Alwyn looked at Orion happily dozing off in Potter's arm. 

"Do you not have child services in - 

"No. That's one thing I am hoping you can push in Wizengamot. They outright discredit it saying magical children are treasured since magical population is dwindling faster. They need to see it from an outside perspective. Naturally they will expect you to bring up the things concerning Muggle born children who grow up among muggles. They will fall for it since they all think muggles are monsters. Maybe, you can start there," said Potter. 

Alwyn gave a small nod. He won't have a child being hurt my his people. There is no justification for child abuse. 

"You expect the legislations to benefit the pureblood and half-blood children too," said Alwyn, making his tea as they spoke. 

"Yes. I can gather necessary support if there is a precedent," said Potter. 

"Good. We can make a draft later," said Alwyn. 

"Officially, for your safety, ministry will declare you Muggle Ambassador to Wizarding World after some time. You are a walking target at the moment. But Lancasters have support from many traditional families who have been your subsidiaries back during the time of your great grandparents. They will take it personal. So, for now, you are safe in wizarding world," said Potter. Alwyn knew all this, maybe not how the mindset works but mostly that he will be safe. Nevertheless, the information was useful, insightful even. 

They went down after sometime. Alwyn sat down. Potter had carried Orion and the dish with him. He made Orion sit in the high chair next to Alwyn and then sat down himself. He watched as Potter ate with all the wrong spoons but he didn't mind. Orion was occassionally eyeing him. Alwyn was amused. 

"Uncle Harry, we can play in the garden after breakfast?" asked Valarie. 

"Yes, Val, if your parents will allow it," said Potter. Valarie looked up at her parents with the puppy dog eyes. He knows Selwyn cannot refuse her when she does that, hell, he can't. 

"Need to play with Ori. Big sisters do that," said Valarie seriously. Alwyn saw Orion eyeing her curiously. Well, life is changing so fast. 

\---------

Alwyn had some work to do before he leaves with Potter to the wizarding world. So he went straight to his dad's office room. They had much to finalise. 

He sat down along with his brothers. 

"I have done some research Harry had requested me to. He gave some names, I looked at their families here and good lord, they really need wizarding child service. People are horrible," said Seban placing a file before Alwyn. 

Alwyn let the discussion flow. His mind was admittedly down in the garden. 

"Alwyn, we need information. God forbid it happen, but should the magical world one day decide to take us on, we need to be prepared," said his father. 

Alwyn nodded. 

"Rest assured, Harry and Orion, their family will be fine whatever happens," said his father almost as if he is trying to reassure Alwyn. 

"What makes you think that I care what happens to them?" asked Alwyn coldly. He doesn't like it when people can read him, even his father. 

"If you don't, you are an asshole," said Seban simply. 

Alwyn didn't say anything. They had a drink. Alwyn was standing near the window, his eyes fell on Potter and the children playing. Potter was laughing with them, already muddy as his prim proper niece and Orion rolled with him on the ground. His younger nephew and niece both sat in their mothers' arms clapping excitedly. 

Potter is a good auror. He sensed Alwyn soon and looked up. Their eyes met. So fiery out of bed, a feisty one in bed for sure. Potter looked down and his cheeks turned an effusive pink. Alwyn wonders if he can make them as pink in their bed. 

\------------

Alwyn decided he wants to drive to his new home. He was gifted a magical car as gift by William Weasley in place of his father-in-law. Well it's much like a Bentley except magical. Alwyn is told that it looks Bentley only to non magical folks, whatever. He liked it. It was sleek and much like the vehicles he preferred. He got in letting his mother hug him once and then letting his sister-in-laws do the same. They will move soon except his parents who will stay till his father's tenure was over. 

He nodded to his security detail. They will join them in wizarding world. He watched as his mom hugged Potter before entering the car. Later, Potter stepped in. He made Orion sit in the booster seat. 

They sped through the lanes. Potter was silent. 

"The Wizengamot hearing is in two days. I can take you to the building before it happens without us being found," said Potter. 

"That would be good. My guards need to meet the aurors you are assigning to me," said Alwyn. 

"One is Ron. Another is Millicent Bulstrode. You will like her. She is a no nonsense person. I trust her," said Potter. 

"Doesn't Ronald have something better to do?" asked Alwyn. 

"He will be doing the most important job at the moment," said Potter and looked out. They didn't speak anything more after that. They soon reached their house.

Alwyn got out, Potter follows with Orion. They went up, Potter leading them to the room. Alwyn changed after freshening up. Potter had put Orion to bed. 

Alwyn waited in bed, reading a book on Wizengamot procedures. Potter walked in and sat next to him. 

"What all do I need to know before we go to the ministry tomorrow?" asked Alwyn. 

"No one is going to see you there. I have- he turned and pulled out a sheer material from the side draw. 

"This is an invisibility cloak. It can only fit one grown person in it now. I think you should keep it for now if any emergency occurs. It can shield you from many spells also. And no, this is not for a Muggle science laboratory. It was my dad's. You should hand it over to the next generation later," said Potter as he wrapped it on his torso. Half of Potter vanished right before him. Alwyn huffed inwardly. He took it and tried not to marvel at it. He kept it locked on his side of the bed and looked at Potter. 

"Sore Potter?" asked Alwyn . 

"It's Lancaster and yes, I am sore. But- Potter went down, looking at Alwyn's eyes as if asking if it's okay. 

"Go on Potter, you want an invitation?" asked Alwyn . Potter growled. 

\--------------

Alwyn woke up first next day. Potter was not next to him. Kreacher appeared out of thin air. 

"Master Lancaster. Would you prefer tea ?" asked the elf. Alwyn nodded.

"With milk and sugar," he said. The elf bowed. 

" Master Harry and Master Orion are in the garden. A unicorn wandered in from the woods, wounded," said Kreacher. 

Alwyn didn't change out of the night robe he went to sleep in after freshening up. He saw both of them at the end of the garden. 

"Alwyn, can you hold Orion here for a moment," asked Potter nodding to the restless, pouting boy in his arm. Before he could respond coming out of surprise at being called Alwyn, he found himself with Orion in his arms as Potter bent over an animal- definitely a unicorn. 

Orion was snuggling against him. 

"I have called for Charlie and Hagrid. They will help her," said Potter. 

"Who is Hagrid?" asked Alwyn . 

"Hagrid is my family. He was in France with his wife for a vacation. He should be back by now. They missed the Portkey yesterday," said Potter. 

Alwyn didn't respond. Orion was slowly falling asleep again. As they waited Charlie Weasley walked out from the house covered in soot. 

"Move Harry, let me pick her up," said Charlie and soon the creature was in air. They were led to an old building in the vicinity. Soon Oliver arrived a pack in his hand and the boys running behind him. Charlie and Oliver started working on the unicorn. 

"Take them inside and have something yourself. Ron is furious. I had to tell him about the note . He will come any time now," said Oliver. Potter huffed. But he patted the unicorn once before lifting the two Weasley children in one arm each and nodding to him. Once the kids were settled, having their breakfast, Orion ate his, cranky-  
Alwyn looked at Potter for an answer. 

He handed him a parchment from his pocket. 

"Hope this gift finds you well." 

  
Alwyn was furious. He reigned it in to not scare the children and sat down. Alwyn noticed Orion was looking at him curiously. He let his face soften and the child gave a small smile. Alwyn patted his shoulder gently. Potter was eating like a heathen next to them. 

\--------------  
Once Orion was playing with his cousins, Alwyn looked at Potter who sighed. 

"I didn't think anyone would come this far. I will do everything necessary now. Including a Fidelius charm," said Potter and then his eyes locked on Alwyn's neck. 

"Should I - he nodded to Alwyn's neck. He turned and found the nearest mirror. Sure enough Potter left a mark last night. 

"Maybe for the best," said Alwyn. Potter swished his wand and he didn't feel a thing but the mark was gone. 

Later, Charlie and Oliver has the unicorn recovering before leaving with their boys. Alwyn watched Potter pet the unicorn which was looking pitifully up at Potter. 

"You will be fine," Potter told the animal, patting it soothingly. Orion to Alwyn's surprise was in his arm. Potter had settled the kid on his arm before turning to the Unicorn earlier. The kid seemed comfortable in his arms. He saw him starting to suck on his finger. 

"Orion, do not suck your finger. You could catch a stomach bug," said Alwyn, wiping his finger with his hanky before letting the child settle again. 

Orion pouted. Harry snorted when Orion looked at him appealingly. 

"What he said. You will not suck your fingers," said Harry amused.   
Orion was sulking but decided he will just perch in Alwyn's arm and play with the buttons of his blazer. 

"Let's go then," said Potter getting up, extending his arm for Orion who went without much ado. They then took their car. 

"We need to fly if we need to get to the ministry," said Potter. Alwyn clicked on the fly button. 

"Where is the ministry at?" asked Alwyn. 

"London," said Potter. 

"Where in London?" asked Alwyn truly surprised. 

"You will see," said Potter. The experience was well, it was just different from flight experience still good. It was dark when they reached London. Potter landed in an alleyway. They sped through and reached Whitehall of all places. Potter stepped out and Alwyn followed. They reached a dilapidated phone booth and Potter entered first. Alwyn followed bewildered but not showing it outwardly. 

Surprisingly all of them could stay inside. 

"This is the Muggle entry. But you cannot enter randomly. One Wizard can only bring one Muggle inside," said Potter as if warning him against any take over plans. Potter put the cloak over him. 

They reached down when the phone box functioned like a lift. Then they reached a massive hall lit with beautiful lanterns hanging from roof. An old man sat at the entry. They saw Potter and Orion. 

"Mr Potter, what a pleasant surprise. We don't see you at this entry anymore. And little Mr Potter," he said and was on his feet. The person was simpering and Alwyn knew these kind of bootlickers. Potter's disdain was evident. 

"Mr Rockwell, I have some business here," said Potter. 

"Mr Potter, were you followed? We registered three body presence," said Rockwell. 

"Oh it was a cat. I let it out," said Potter looking at Rockwell convincingly. 

"Of course Mr Potter, please be on your way," he said. 

"You haven't checked my wand," said Potter, stern now. 

"Well, Mr Potter, it's you. I- 

"What if it's an imposter?" asked Potter, evidently not happy that the man let them in easily. 

"Of course, sorry Mr Potter," said Rockwell and took the wand. He weighed it in an equipment. 

"Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches," said Rockwell and handed it to Potter who took it with a nod. He strode in. There was no one around them. The hall was massive. It looked like a place out of fairytales. They got into a lift. There were very few people. 

"Mr Potter" 

They all nodded, some taking their hats off. Potter addressed them with their names. Once they were alone, Potter led them to a different corridor. They entered a room with ease. And then there it stood, massive set of doors, with dragon handles and a very intimidating exterior. 

"That's your playground," said Potter. Alwyn snorted. Potter removed the cloak. Orion clapped as she saw Alwyn and he couldn't help but soften at the kid's happiness. 

\-----------------


	5. I Thought You Are A Politician

_**"Patriotism is not short frenzied outbursts of emotion, but the tranquil and steady dedication of a lifetime."** _

Potter explained the seating arrangements and then they were on way. Once outside, Potter got him out of the cloak and onto the car. 

"I was thinking we can stay at Grimmauld place. I can drop in through floo to check on the unicorn later," said Potter nodding to Orion who looked sleepy. 

"Okay. Infact, it's better if I can transport between the two houses easily," said Alwyn. 

"You can floo, but you will need practice," said Potter as they slowly drove to Grimmauld Place. Once they reached, Alwyn parked the car and followed Potter. 

  
"Bedroom is in the third floor. I built it in," said Potter. Alwyn nodded and left, needing to freshen up. Potter had taken his time introducing the procedures and who sits where and some history. It was already late. He found the Black family library and settled in with a glass of whiskey.

Potter came looking for him after some time. 

"That's the black family history book," said Potter as he sat next to Alwyn in the sofa. 

"Why does some names look illegible?" 

"They were disinherited," said Potter, a scowl on his face. He looked at Alwyn and sighed before explaining the dubious black family culture. 

They reached their bedroom talking. When Alwyn slept that night, he had Potter on his side. When he woke up, Potter was curled into his left side arm around Alwyn. He realised his arm was around Potter too. 

Potter stirred. 

"Is it time?" he asked shifting. 

"Another hour. I will get ready," said Alwyn and sat up. He saw Potter leaving to pick up Orion. Sure enough, in half an hour, all three of them were at breakfast table. When Potter went to kitchen, Orion decided he had enough of sitting in the chair and toddled over to Alwyn. 

"You are supposed to sit on that chair," said Alwyn. 

"Up," said Orion adamantly. Alwyn picked him up. Orion, still sleepy decided he will curl up. Potter came in to see them and rolled his eyes. 

"Did he sleep?" asked Potter. 

"Think so," said Alwyn as he let Potter pick him. Potter laid him down and then came back and they had a quick breakfast. 

"William and Draco are joining us, who will Orion stay with?" asked Alwyn. 

"Your mom. She will stay here with him. She volunteered," said Potter. 

"Alright," said Alwyn, not showing his excitement at seeing his mother. 

Sure enough his mom hugged him and wished him luck as they left. Potter looked different in the red robes. They reached the ministry soon, this time through a fire place. Alwyn was asked to keep his eyes closed. He had listened. So he doesn't feel all that different when they land in an office room. 

"Your office Potter?" asked Alwyn. 

"Yes," he said. 

"Shall I clean the soot?" asked Potter.   
Alwyn nodded and felt a light touch of a breeze and he knew he must look how he left now. 

"This is--- all the best," said Potter. 

They looked at each other. Potter seemed to hesitate a bit. Alwyn led the way, Potter walked along. They entered the Wizengamot chamber. The chamber went silent as they saw the newcomers. Alwyn has an extendable ear fixed on him which Potter hid using a charm. 

"I thought it's just a rumour. That's indeed Lancaster heir with Mr Potter"

"He looks so much like his Great-Grandfather"

"They look good together"

"Potter finally does something worthy of his stature"

And then the not so pleasant mutterings too. 

"Muggle filth"

"He is a squib"

"Too Muggle to adapt to our ways"

"Fourth Generation Squib" 

"That's essentially a muggle"

"Still it's Lancaster"

"There is always hope for magic in that blood and add Harry Potter to that equation. Well Potter is a Lancaster"

The Chief Mugwump - Agatha Mallory looked at Alwyn and then at Potter. She looked at Potter for a moment long and then back at Alwyn. 

"You have three seats you can pick Mr Lancaster. Two through marriage and one through birthright. You may chose any and make it fast. We are running late," said Agatha. Alwyn liked no nonsense people. As planned earlier, he took the Potter family seat and naturally there were murmurs which were quietened by the the Mugwump. 

"We are gathered here- 

"A Muggle sits at the Wizengamot seat today- said a stout man, on his feet, outrage flowing from every pore of his skin. 

"A Muggle successor of squibs who is married to the new head of magical law enforcement. There is no law which denies him his right on these chairs. Now if you don't have anything new to add, you may sit down Lord Baker," said Agatha. 

The bill was presented. Potter was sitting next to Agatha. 

"Lord Lancaster, your turn," said Agatha. 

He took deep breath and then looked around.   
"I stand here, a mere Muggle amidst a large group of wizards who can finish me, make me forget and make everyone else forget me in mere moments. I stand here with a cause. I agree with the root idea of the bill. The exposure of magical world to muggles have armed many terrorist organisations across Britain. Your own people contribute to this- well now my people too. Harry and Orion's people are my people. I agree the knowledge is not safe with the masses. However, wiping it from the mind of families who will forget their sons or daughters or wives or husbands or parents- How is that fair? How do you expect your wizarding counterparts to live with it. I hope learned men here are familiar with Alzheimers. People who care for people with Alzheimer's struggle more. That's the effect it has on people when near and dear ones forget them. It's inhumane and inconsiderate," said Alwyn.

"I agree it's inhumane Lord Lancaster. However, our cause is a bigger one. A few will always struggle," said a potbellied man, simpering. He has seen pictures of Alfred Belworth. However he did not expect the slimy politician who simpers to be this disgusting. 

"Indeed. I will forget my husband and our child. I will forget my heritage. Us non magical squibs will forget our legacy. Many wizarding houses will see an end," said Alwyn, his voice firm yet appealing. 

Belworth seemed lost for a moment. 

"We can incorporate measures to rectify such special cases, surely," said a woman who looked his mother's age. But if looks could cut- 

"Well, for Harry Potter's husband, for Lord Lancaster- it's of course easy. The redressal. What about others?" asked Alwyn. 

"What prey tell do you think we should do? It's now come to a Muggle dictating our laws," sneered Featherwood, an old family head. 

Alwyn knew he has to think on his feet. They had not planned past this. They just knew what suggestions they can make but never how to get there since it was unpredictable. 

"I wouldn't presume Madame Featherwood. Us muggles often do referendum. As in we ask public to vote. Surely since it concerns them, it should be their choice," said Alwyn. The entire hall fell silent before cacophony wreaked the silence. 

Agatha raised an eye brow at him and back at Potter muttering something to him which made him turn pink. 

"How many aye's for referendum?" asked Agatha. 

It was three quarters of the Wizengamot. Slowly everyone piled out, many gathering around Alwyn to speak and meet him. Alwyn made a few acquaintances as Potter waited seemingly patient, speaking to Agatha. Potter was getting congratulations too which he accepted rather awkwardly. 

"Well, this is ideal. Now Draco can handle the campaigning," said Potter. 

"Alright," said Alwyn. 

"Should I accompany you home?" asked Potter nodding to the floo. 

"No," said Alwyn. 

"Will you take Orion home by evening? Kreacher will give you the route," asked Potter as he frowned at his schedule. 

Alwyn was not sure. But he gave a curt nod before leaving. 

\----+++----

Alwyn freshened up after briefing his mother about what happened and called his brothers to start working on referendum procedures for Draco. Kreacher served lunch. Orion was asleep. 

"Master Orion grows grumpy if he is here too long," said Kreacher. 

"Very subtle Kreacher. We can leave. There is floo in Cheshire?" asked Alwyn. 

"Yes Master Lancaster," said Kreacher. 

His mom came down with freshly bathed Orion who was looking grumpy till then. He saw Alwyn and then looked around, probably looking for Potter. 

"Your dad will be here soon. We will go back to Cheshire?" asked Alwyn. 

Orion must have understood what it meant because he nodded and extended his hand. Alwyn picked him up. His mom gave a small smile. 

Alwyn decided against floo becasue he was not going to let Kreacher vanish with the child into thin air. So a grumbling Kreacher sat in the back seat while Orion sat in his seat cheering as they flew in the car. They even passed a few wizarding cars mid air. Well. That was disconcerting. 

Once in Cheshire, Alwyn changed when Kreacher got Orion ready for his nap. He had a pout on his face as he toddled over to his and Potter's bed. He let the child climb in. Before he knew it, both of them fell asleep. 

\-----  
Harry rushed home later in the evening. Kreacher updated him about both masters being asleep. He stopped short at the entry to their room. Alwyn was asleep, Orion tucked on his chest, his small limps, curled securely into himself, Alwyns's massive hand in him. Harry tiptoed in and saw Alwyn open his eyes. 

"Go on sleep in," he said and went in to freshen up. Once he came out, Alwyn was fully awake. 

"He will be fine laying like this?" asked Alwyn.

"Yeah, should be. He likes it when he can feel close and warm," said Harry. 

"I think referendum will have to be held in a week," said Harry relaxing, lounging on the bed, checking on Orion. 

"I guess. It can be beneficial for us to an extend," said Alwyn. 

"How?"

"Less time to change their mind," said Alwyn. Potter rolled his eyes but did not say anything more. 

\----------

The referendum was ruled in favour of them. Two week into his entry into the wizarding world, Alwyn was the most popular subject of discussion in all social circles. Alwyn was in his office in the Wizengamot floor. Parkinson decided she is going to handle his office and no one argued. Potter actually seemed relieved. 

"You need a pureblood front office staff. I am the ideal choice as my family name and background will give everyone a stop before outright calling you a Muggle," said Parkinson - Pansy. The way Granger- Hermione, Malfoy-er Draco and Pansy seemed to get on has Ronald shivering in mock horror whenever they come across the three in the office discussion room. 

Alwyn appreciated each of them to be honest. He is almost certain Potter selected the people based on how they will mesh with him. It is unsettling how much Potter seems to have learned of him. 

Alwyn looked back at the bill he was studying. This could actually cause conflict between himself and Potter. This is actually a 'Muggle' bill. The law about to be proposed in British Parliament is about the handling of wizarding prisoners or criminals who are involved in Muggle crimes. By passing this, the punishment and jailing of such prisoners will come under the Muggle government. However, since holding wizarding prisoners is very dangerous, there are some rather strong suggestions of methods of imprisonment. 

The dinner back home was small and Orion was very excited about the fruit squash he was drinking. Potter didn't talk much. They rarely do. Now that the referendum was out of way, they didn't have any common subjects to talk about. 

Potter looked at him. 

"Mrs Weasley asked if we will visit this Sunday?" said Potter. 

"You both go. I will be busy. There are some meetings scheduled," said Alwyn thinking about the hectic week ahead. His brothers plan his schedule in the non magical world. 

Potter didn't say anything but gave a small nod. 

\----------

Potter stormed in next day while Alwyn was in his office, having just gotten back from the parliament session which he watched from his father's office. 

"You bought support for active human rights violation against wizards," snapped Potter. He was fuming and his face was red. He has only heard of some people talking about Potter's temper. But in their three weeks together, this is the first time he saw Potter this angry. Well, atleast Alwyn can make his point now. 

"Listen here Potter. I don't care if its a violation of human rights of criminal wizards. I literally don't care. And it will pass in the upper house too. Now, if there is anything else you wanted this discuss, I am all ears," snapped Alwyn, his own anger rising. 

"Oh yes. You don't care if wizards live. I know. But I thought you are a politician. Actually, I thought you are clever but you are a fool. You just essentially ruined our one advantage in Wizengamot," snapped Potter. 

"Potter, I didn't vote for it. I bought vote for it. A power broker who knows what he wants. My advantage in Wizengamot still stands. Now, you a political illiterate will now teach me about politics? Laughable," snorted Alwyn as he sat down. 

"Fuck you" 

Potter stormed out. 

  
\--------

Harry was fuming. They have barely spoken anything other than politics. But he had thought that they were in even ground. Somehow, wrapped up in the warmth of Alwyn's body next to him in bed every night, he forgot. He won't forget again. Never again. He doesn't know why it feels like a betrayal. He barely knows the man. Harry took a deep breath. He has faced scorn, a lot of it and it never deterred him. He will plough on. 

Harry called Draco who walked in to his office. 

"I need to get back fast. The kid is rather upset with William away for a few days now," said Draco as he sat down. Harry pushed a parchment to him. It's intelligence from the agents. 

Draco went through it. 

"Pansy messaged saying there was a massive row. So this is it?" asked Draco as he went through it. 

"I don't want to talk about him. I want to talk about how we are going to counter this. For one, this law will never be known to anyone outside of power since the knowledge of the world itself will soon be taken from them. Ultimately a passed law which even half of the people who votes for it won't remember. The power will rest with a handful of people. It's dangerous on so many levels, I can't even begin to explain," said Harry. Draco nodded. 

"I know and our community can't even protest publicly due to the statue of secrecy and could be turned away as lunatics," said Draco sighing. 

"Let me see Potter," said Draco and was on his feet. 

\-------------

Alwyn knew things will not be smooth between him and Potter even before marriage. So, he wasn't really bothered about the cold silence in their bedroom. He slept soon enough, already having had a hectic day. Someone like Potter who gets pampered and worshipped upon by the entire wizarding world because he managed to defeat a dark lord. He is nothing more than a glorified general who thrives on so called goodness of heart, all starry eyed and oblivious to the sufferings of the world. 

He was surprised when he woke up to a cold bed. He shrugged it off and bathed before arriving for breakfast. 

"Where is Potter?" asked Alwyn. 

"Master Potter got an emergency call. He left after dropping master Orion at your parents' house," said Kreacher almost sounding reproachful. 

Alwyn finished breakfast and left. 

\-----------

Harry was busy as he brainstormed with the best in the ministry on how to thwart the new law. With a plan to neutralise the threat, the meeting concluded at 9 pm in the night. He was exhausted. He dragged himself to Lancaster estate. Mrs Lancaster was smiling as she stood with a very sleepy Orion. 

"Sorry, I was busy at work- 

"It's okay my darling. I love spending time with my grandson. Here, he is well fed. You just need to put him in his bed," said Mrs Lancaster. 

"Thank you, Mrs Lancaster," said Harry. 

"Harry- I know I told you to not call me Mrs Lancaster a few times now. All the girls call me mother. You can too," said Mrs Lancaster. 

Harry was overwhelmed again. He nodded and let her hug him before speeding out of the estate. He saw Mr Lancaster on his way out. Harry froze. He didn't want to see the man- his father -in-law when he was this angry.

"Oh he slept. I could only see him at breakfast today. Very busy day," said the man gently as he pressed a kiss to Orion's head. 

"I need to leave Mr Lancaster. Thank you," said Harry and he was sure the PM was taken aback by his tone. The man gave a small nod and Harry walked out.

\---------

The iciness continued for a couple of days. Alwyn was glaring at a file before him. His mood has been downright bad for the last few days. 

"Lancaster drop this shit. You better go talk with Potter and patch this shit up. We and Potter's are all tired of your foul moods," snapped Pansy as she slammed a coffee on his table and grabbed the file from there. 

"There is nothing to patch-up. We had a political disagreement, that's all," said Alwyn. 

Pansy snorted. 

"We were probably siblings in previous births. Now you listen up here Lancaster. Potter thinks with his heart. I know he is a bit too hopeful and naive but his heart is in the right place. You are looking at the law- I very much am aware about it- objectively. Potter is looking at it subjectively because that's what he does. In fact, you could have eased him into it without springing it on him as if it's something that will never see amendments. Now, I know it will be a total shit show when he learns about the next move. All of us are aware of that little bill your government is hoping to pass and trust me, you do not want to be at the opposite end of Potter when he learns about it. You need to talk to him. All of us blocked the intel so that he wouldn't lose his shit soon. But the Unspeakables will remain silent only for so long. Get your shit together. Before you ask why you should care- he is your husband- like it or not and there is a kid too," snapped Pansy and then proceeded to drink his coffee herself and stormed out of the room. 

\------------

Potter was around him as usual, but with lesser words. Like, Potter picks his clothes, a talent his mom passed onto Potter and something Alwyn is not used to doing. It was cordial. 

"Bill will be back today. Is there anything you want me to tell him?" asked Potter as they finished breakfast. 

"Yes. I am yet to get any intimation regarding fund transfer through Gringotts. See if he can step in," said Alwyn. Potter nodded. It has been a week since that spectacular row. This is the longest conversation they had on one week. 

That night, they had sex again. This time, Potter was restless and he was irritated as he couldn't sleep himself because of all the shifting. He turned and Alwyn was awake as well. They don't know who moved first, but they were on each other soon. 

Harry groaned as Alwyn entered him biting on his lips punishingly. Alwyn was practically ramming into Harry, all the pent-up frustration and anger channeled into the sex. Alwyn groaned into Harry's skin as his hand tightened on the man's hair. 

Harry looked at the man's face as they laid there, entangled coming down from the post-coital bliss. 

"We can't keep fighting. There is Orion to think about," said Harry. Alwyn raised an eyebrow. 

"I didn't fight. It was you who threw a tantrum," said Alwyn. 

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't argue knowing the man is wired that way. He ran his hand through the man's lips, healing the wound. 

"You can heal without wand?" asked Alwyn, hard again despite himself. 

"I can do little bit of wandless magic," said Harry, rubbing against his husband cheeks red that his magic turned him on. 

Harry touched Alwyn's greyish hair in the fringe. He played with it as they laid there. 

"We shouldn't talk politics at home. It's my mother's rule," said Alwyn. 

Harry traced the tattoo on Alwyn's shoulder , nuzzling the man. 

"Perhaps," said Harry. He melded himself into man's chest, not wanting to move away. If he felt guilt, like he was betraying his people, he shoved it deep down. This is his husband. He deserves a little warmth in his life, everything else can wait. 

\------------

Couple of days went by. Alwyn was busy in his home office when he got a call from his brother. 

"Remember the strange illness that has been identified in the Kent region. Magic was suspected. The healers who arrived here confirmed it but they are the saying the most necessary medicines are now unavailable. Apparently the ingredients are available only in a forest in Scotland," said Selwyn. 

"Alright. I will contact Draco and have someone sent in- 

"That's the problem. Not just anyone can enter the forest anymore apparently. Only Harry can," said Selwyn with a sigh. 

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Why would an entire forest have only Potter as an entrant?" asked Alwyn already on his feet. 

"It has got something to do with the war," said Selwyn.

Alwyn saw Potter in the south wing. They were going to use it as guest quarters. Potter was just showing some heirlooms to Orion. 

"Potter, we have a problem. Is there some forest that allows entry to only you?" asked Alwyn. Potter paled. 

"What now? What happened?" 

Alwyn explained about the sudden outbreak of puss filled sores appearing in an entire village, with the patients now spending time tending to the forever wet swollen masses in their bodies. It had happened two days back. 

"It's the forbidden forest. Hogwarts is at the entry to the forest," said Potter and looked at Orion. 

"We need to go now since they are also hallucinating now. Let me get Orion dressed and fire call Hogwarts," said Potter. 

"Is that necessary. It's just a school?" 

Potter gave him an amused look but proceeded to fire call someone. 

\---------

They were ready and soon Potter took his hand to apparate. 

"I know you haven't done this before. But it's just like Portkeys," said Potter and then Alwyn was feeling like he was being squeezed from both sides before he felt this feet touch ground. The village that laid before them was quaint. 

"We need to keep a low profile. Don't make eye contact," said Potter as they walked. Then as they walked through the streets and finally onto an upward path that seems to be leading them to a ruin. 

"That's how you keep a school?" asked Alwyn, with obvious scorn. Potter rolled his eyes and then swished his wand. Before Alwyn stood one of most glorious sights he has ever seen. The tall gates and the castle behind- there was no other word for it, magnificent.

Once inside, Potter let Orion down and watched him toddle up the pathway. 

"Usually I just take the floo to the school. But I wanted you to have the full Hogwarts experience. Just a school," snorted Potter as he walked ahead. 

"'Arry'   
Alwyn turned to see a giant of a man run towards Potter. 

"Hagrid" 

He watched as Potter looked so small in the embrace, an eye on Orion too. 

"Where is the little 'un and your Lord Lancaster?" asked Hagrid beaming. Potter turned towards him as Orion went running to Hagrid who picked him up and was telling him about some sort of dragon. Then Hagrid turned his eyes on Alwyn. 

"It's nice ta meet you, Lord Lancaster. Take good care of our 'Arry and Orion," said the man jovially. 

Then Hagrid looked at Potter again. 

"What brings you here?" 

"Good thing we saw you Hagrid. I need to go into the Forbidden forest," said Potter. Hagrid looked troubled. 

"No," the man said firmly. 

"But Hagrid- I need to"

"I said, no 'Arry. It's very troublesome in there. The centaurs are guarding the woods now. And after everything that happened in there, you should be the last person goin' in," said Hagrid. 

"Well, we have a job to do, Mr Hagrid. Will a ministry order suffice if we need to enter? Are you the guard?" asked Alwyn, not wanting to waste time arguing. Hagrid looked taken aback. 

"'Arry has -

"Hagrid, he doesn't know and this is not the time. We need to go. If you want to, come with us or I will just tell Minerva and go. Firenze is still there right?" asked Potter as he walked on. Orion extended his tiny hand to Alwyn, who took it and picked him up. They were greeted by a woman he was briefly introduced to at their wedding. 

"Minerva McGonagall, she is the headmistress of Hogwarts," muttered Potter before he moved forward. 

"Potter, let me guess, you brought trouble?" asked McGonagall with a look that would make a grown man pee. 

Potter just laughed. 

"A little. We need to enter the woods," said Potter. 

"I am not even going to ask why. I can already see Hagrid is set to accompany you both. Go ahead and before you leave, I expect all three of you in my office," said the woman and then with a nod to Alwyn strode back in. 

Potter looked at what seemed to be the greenhouses. A familiar figure walked out. Penelope beamed at them and picked Orion from Alwyn. 

"I will keep him out of trouble. You three get back in one piece," she said pressing a kiss to both their cheek before she left with Orion. 

"Let me show you the corridor which your father and Uncle Draco ruined after they fought like babies" He heard her say. Potter scowled as Hagrid laughed patting Potter on the back as they walked towards an area with thick vegetation. There was a hut to the corner.   
\-----------


	6. An Extremist Muggle

_**Those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it.** _

Potter looked a bit deep in thought. Then he took a deep breath and ploughed on. Alwyn followed. Hagrid joined them with a bow and a dog. 

The first leg of the journey was without issues. However, Potter stopped at a spot and looked almost melancholic before he continued. Hagrid was oblivious to the momentary emotional moment since his eyes were on all sides, like a hawk. 

Then out of nowhere, many beings appeared. They were half horse and half men. Centaurs. 

"Harry Potter- your arrival is unexpected," said the centaur leading the pack. 

"Magorian" 

A smaller centaur stepped forward, placing an arm on Magorian's arm, as if calming him. He saw both Potter and Hagrid being surprised. 

"Magorian is unhappy not because of your arrival, young Harry. It's very dangerous in here even for you and more so for your Muggle husband. We cannot protect you from everything in here," said the centaur. 

"Firenze. It's nice to see you again. Alwyn will be fine. He is a Muggle warrior himself. Moreover, Hogwarts magic will protect us. And- Congratulations," said Potter with a soft smile. 

They heard snickers from the centaurs behind the two. 

"Firenze finally understood what the problem was and the Chief is now happily whipped," said a centaur rather crassly. Magorian threw them a glare which silenced the crowd. 

"You have our gratitude, young Harry. You changed the course of all our lives. For that we will forever be indebted. My husband is merely concerned. You should allow us to accompany you to collect what you seek," said Firenze. 

Potter nodded. 

"You might be able to help. We are looking for wiggentrees. The ones near the edge were burned during the war. There isn't any in Europe outside of Forbidden Forest," said Potter, quoting Hagrid who was going on an on about it as they walked through the woods. 

Firenze looked troubled. But Magorian nodded. 

"Lead the way, young Harry. Hagrid knows the spot where you found the unicorn years back. That's where we have more wiggentrees," said Magorian as he signalled for the pack to follow. 

Apparently unicorns find Potter everywhere. As they walked Firenze slowed down with a not so subtle squeeze to his husband's arm. He fell in steps with Alwyn. 

"Harry came in here first as a eleven year old. With Hagrid, young Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. He spotted the barely alive soul fragment of the dark lord drinking Unicorn blood to stay alive," said Firenze as if it was a walk in the park. 

"What were they doing here at that age?" snapped Alwyn. The knowing look in Firenze's eyes as he studied him was irritating. 

"You must ask your husband. It's his story to tell. Your stars were aligned to meet. And meet you did. You will change the course of wizarding and Muggle history together. But know this young Lancaster, you are only stronger together," said Firenze and before Alwyn could say more, the centaur left, the pack making way for him as he joined his husband in the front. 

Alwyn sped up a little bit, falling in line with Potter who took Hagrid's hand when they passed a clearing. Hagrid, to Alwyn's horror was crying but he blinked the tears away and held tightly to Potter's hand as they walked. 

Finally the party stopped at a clearing a bit farther inside. 

"That's a wiggen," said Hagrid and Alwyn stepped forward. 

"No," said Potter and grabbed Alwyn's hand. 

"Don't touch them," he said and looked at Hagrid. The man put his hands inside the jacket and pulled out a bag of what seemed to be lice. He then sprinkled it a bit farther from the tree. 

Alwyn watched surprised as small bug like beings who he didn't even notice on the tree made a beeline for the lice. Once the last one was also gone, Hagrid, Potter moved towards the tree and started plucking the leaves. Alwyn. And the centaurs also helped. 

"They are back," grumbled Hagrid throwing the bug off his hand which has now exposed twig like fingers, going directly for his eyes. They somehow rushed out of the clearing with a sack full of leaves. It must be sufficient. 

Once they reached the clearing they met at, the centaurs took their leave. 

"Hagrid, join us at the colony, it's safe outside of here. We have some new breed of acromantulas around here, we need you to look at them," said Firenze. Hagrid nodded and with Potter's reassurance followed them. 

They were silent as they walked back. Then Alwyn's leg hit on something which opened a sand bank there and something shiny was there in it. 

"Is that a ring?" asked Alwyn. 

Potter looked like he has seen a ghost. He grabbed it from Alwyn's hand. 

"What is it Potter?" 

"We need to make a detour," said Potter and turned from their onto a different path. They reached the river bank. 

"Is it some school love souvenir Potter?" snorted Alwyn amused at Potter's antics. 

Potter was silent. They were still in the side of the woods, thick vegetation covering them from the river. He was grabbing Potter to get his attention. 

Potter just looked at the ring on his palm and turned it. Alwyn has never before been this shocked in life. He watched as the atmosphere around them shifted. Four figures appeared around them. Very familiar faces. 

"Harry" 

They age fond smiles on their faces. 

"I am sorry for calling you all again. I - I just- I couldn't resist. Dumbledore was right. It's a temptation we cannot resist," said Potter and his eyes were filling. 

"Oh Harry, my son. You have done what lesser men cannot do. You threw it here. You left it here for a decade and never came looking. Even on your bad days. I am - we all are so proud of you," said Lily Potter. 

Alwyn realised the three men among them were looking at him after Potter addressed them all. 

"I am still somewhere that I can breakthrough to come haunt you. Take care of our Harry," said Sirius. 

"Siri? You do not threaten our son-in-law. That's not how it works," said Remus Lupin exasperation clear on his face. 

"But Sirius is right. I will find a way to come back if you hurt my son- started James Potter only for Lily Potter to stop him. She smiled at him. 

"Take care of our Harry," she said and then they vanished into thin air. Potter was on the ground, the ring on floor and he was shaking. 

"Potter" 

Alwyn bent down and made Potter stand up. He met Alwyn's eyes. Then he grabbed the ring again and rushed to the river side. Alwyn followed. Potter placed it on the bridge wall as they reached the middle of the bridge that connects the forest and the school premises. 

He then summoned a wand Alwyn haven't seen before. He pointed it at the ring. 

"Reducto" 

The ring broke into tiny fragments and Potter watched as it dissolved in the water below them. He then placed the wand before them and cast a reducto on that too. Once done he turned. 

"What on earth was all that Potter?" asked Alwyn. 

Potter looked at him. Then he gave a small smile, almost relieved smile. He led the way as he began to tell Alwyn the Tales of Beedle the Bard. 

"So your cloak is a Hallow?" asked Alwyn as they walked towards Hogwarts. 

"Yes. It's the only remaining Hallow," said Potter and Alwyn was astounded. 

"You destroyed objects of optimum power," said Alwyn, not showing his surprise. 

"Dumbledore always used to say that those who are best suited for power are those who never seek it. Those who have leadership thrust upon them. That was the case when I first got hold of it. But now, it's only a temptation. He once told eleven year old me in one of these class rooms about a similar object that it give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible," said Potter, sounding wiser beyond age as he said that. 

"I understand the reasoning behind the stone. But the wand?" asked Alwyn, truly curious. 

"That wand has a trail of murders with it. It's more trouble than it's worth and honestly, I have had trouble worth a life time," said Potter with a small smile again, looking better despite the episode. 

Then he spotted something afar. 

"There is something I absolutely lovemust show you after our tour of Hogwarts. We will collect Orion and be on our way," said Potter and they entered Hogwarts. He summoned Kreacher and handed the medicinal leaves to him to drop off at St Mungo's research facility. 

\-----------

They reached the stairs and were climbing when the stairs start moving. Potter rolled his eyes. 

"I forgot it's Friday. We could have taken the other stairs. These always shifts to Astronomy tower on Fridays," said Potter in exasperation as if moving stairs is normal. 

"Students actually learn their movement?" asked Alwyn as they stepped into Astronomy tower. 

"Yes. They have to if they want to reach classes on time," said Potter and his voice trailed off as he stared at the tower for a moment before shaking his head and leading Alwyn one floor down. Many portraits on way called out their greetings to Potter. 

They reached Penelope's office and for Orion and then headed for the Head Master's office. Potter took a deep breath. 

"It's still odd to walk in and not see Dumbledore there," said Potter as an explanation. They saw a cat on the table, waiting. Alwyn watched as the cat shifted to McGonagall and took her seat. 

"How did your quest go?" she asked. 

"It went well, Professor," said Potter. 

"Harry, I know I have been a strict teacher. But it's really time to stop calling me professor," she said in a mild tone and offered them tea and biscuits. 

Potter's eyes were on the frames behind them now. One was empty. 

"Ah both men have been going on and on about you, it's not even funny anymore. If you can, get Severus to stop this nonsense," said Minerva before she excused herself. 

The frame which was empty saw life soon enough. Alwyn swears it's Merlin himself. The man looks like the embodiment of magic and mystery. 

The sour faced man on the other portrait with a crooked nose was glaring at Potter. 

"Let me guess, I continue to exist?" asked Potter amused as he looked at the man. 

"I wish that was what made me angry Potter. Of all the stupidities you could do in your saviour complex, you had to go and marry an extremist Muggle," snapped the man, distaste evident. 

Potter just huffed. 

"Alwyn is not an extremist and he is here," he quipped and looked at Alwyn. 

"Meet my potion's master and former headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape," said Potter. Oh he knew this name, emancipated death eater. 

Alwyn gave a curt nod. 

Snape just sneered as if he is a speck of dust on his shoes. Well, that's some attitude. 

"This is Albus Dumbledore," said Potter nodding to the old man who was eyeing Alwyn. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you young Lancaster," said the man, his tone softened by age. He looked like he was vibrating with energy. 

Alwyn gave a nod. 

He then turned to Harry. 

"How are you Harry?"

"I am fine. I just- I destroyed both Hallows- once and for all. Just the cloak remains now," said Potter. 

Snape snorted. 

Albus smiled kindly. 

"I was right. Power does well in the hands of those who do not seek it," said Albus and he was looking directly at him. Alwyn felt like the man was seeing through him. 

"I am good. You both can rest assured. Say hello, Orion," said Potter showing Orion to the portraits. Alwyn is sure even Snape seemed to have softened. 

They left the office and bid bye to McGonagall. Then Potter led him to a tree on the grounds. 

"This is a whomping willow," said Potter and made them stand at distance and threw a stone at it. Alwyn watched in fascination as the tree came into life and thrashed. Orion was laughing. The tree didn't look violent actually. Then once it calmed down, Potter cast a spell. 

"The key is the knot there. If we can pull the knot, the tree will be calm," said Potter. Alwyn nodded. 

"It's usually very violent. I used a stone becasue Orion is with us," he added as they walked into the tree. And there it was, a secret passage. They entered a room soon enough. 

"This is the Shrieking Shack. It's rumoured to be haunted," said Potter and went on to explain the story behind it. Alwyn couldn't help but applaud the kind of friendship his father-in-law had. 

They stepped out into Hogsmeade and Potter walked into a sweet shop. After tasting a few, Alwyn ordered few packets to be dropped at home for his nephews and nieces. Orion was sleepy after taking in all the chocolates. Potter looked exhausted too, physically and emotionally. Alwyn extended his hand. Potter looked surprised but handed over Orion who was soon snugly curled on his chest as they walked to the apparition point. 

That night, Potter clung to him like a vine and Alwyn just held him, no words exchanged. 

\--------------

Harry stirred next morning. Alwyn had his arm firm around him. He sighed, thinking back to the day before. It was emotionally taxing. But he was as glad that he could show Alwyn a part of his first real home. 

Said man opened his eyes, still looking sleepy. They kissed, morning breath and all. Harry has heard early morning sex is lazy. This was too, but he didn't enjoy it any less. 

\------------

Alwyn had a mission he needed to be part of as a MI6 operative. Only he is good with cases which need lengthy negotiations. He was very busy but with one of the most ambitious projects of the MI6 and the British government now in works, he must give his best. 

Alwyn signed on the papers, providing approvals for necessary research. His ring glints in the light. He thinks back to Potter. If he was not happy with the previous bill, Potter will really flip with this one. But well, they signed up for this. They knew there will be conflict of interests. 

\----------

He went to his parents's estate to drop off the papers with his dad. He saw Orion was running with his cousins in the yard. They have pushed the moving of the rest of the family for a bit due to unfinished projects. 

Orion saw him and beamed as he shyly walked over, crashing to Alwyn's leg. He extended his arms. 

"Up" 

Alwyn picked him up and led all the kids inside. It was still odd to hold the child who is theoretically now his too. 

"Alwy, ah you got them," said his mother with a smile and picked Orion from him. 

"Gamma, joos," said Orion. She smiled. Alwyn just watched in absolute silence. Orion rarely talks. But he was calling his mother grandma. 

"Oh let me feed you all, come on," she smiled and led them all in. Alwyn was there when Potter arrived. 

"Why don't you all stay here for the day?"

Potter looked at his mother and then at Alwyn who shrugged. He nodded. 

"Alright. I will have Kreacher bring our things," said Potter. Alwyn nodded. He went up to his room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw some of Potter's and Orion's stuff in the room. So they have been occupying his room when here. 

"Sorry, Orion was asleep when I came yesterday. So we slept here," said Potter sheepish. Alwyn had arrived very late the night before because of the new works underway. 

"Well, this is your room too now I guess," said Alwyn as he undid his blazer and shirt before stepping into bath. 

\-----

Harry drew their bed. He then laid down Orion, who was now fast asleep after his early dinner, in a small bed next door that Alwyn's mom set up for him. He freshened up after Alwyn and went down with him for dinner. It was nice to sit there and watch the family interact. 

"Uncle Harry, will you tell me story today?" asked Valarie. Harry looked at her mother who nodded with a smile. 

"Sure thing darling, I will," he said and picked her up. He walked with her as he told her the tale of Babbity. He handed over Valarie to her mother once she was asleep and saw Alwyn was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow but the man just shrugged. 

"You coming?" he asked. Harry nodded and they walked up to their room. 

They laid down. 

"Draco was a bit upset when we spoke today. Bill got attacked right? He has been getting threatening letters," said Harry, his arm around Alwyn, head resting next to his shoulder. 

"What is it about?" asked Alwyn. 

"He emancipated a few muggles from Egyptian Wizarding Court recently for a crime involving black market dealing. They weren't aware of magical laws there. And basically underage. Our ministry representative there recommended Bill. So he went and helped. Well, the local blackmarketers aren't happy," said Harry. Alwyn's arm was around him. 

"This Hagrid- he is a giant?" asked Alwyn. 

"Yes. He is half-giant. He has a full giant brother. We can go meet him when we visit Hogwarts next," said Harry. 

"It is indeed more than just a school hmm?" 

"Dumbledore used to say, Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world. Help will always be given at Hogwarts for those who seek it and it's true. It's my first home. And it has been for many like me," said Harry. 

Alwyn didn't say anything for a while. 

"Your parents- I know how that happened. What happened to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?" asked Alwyn. 

"Sirius was my godfather- He- 

Harry took a deep breath. He went on to tell him the story. 

"As for Remus, he and his wife Tonks both died in the final war. Teddy was barely three months old," said Harry. 

"Teddy will leave for Hogwarts soon. He will be with us this weekend. I was wondering if you will come with us to Diagon Ally," asked Harry. 

"Saturday? My work should be done by then," said Alwyn. Harry nodded. 

\--------

Saturday came soon. Teddy was excited and so was Orion. 

"Hello Uncle Alwyn," smiled Teddy, timidly. 

"Hello, Teddy," said Alwyn extending his hand. The little boy stood straight and took Alwyn's hand. Harry watched amused. He pressed a kiss to Teddy's forehead. 

"Uncle Harry," he whined as he always does when treated like the young boy that he is. 

They all apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 

"Ah brother-in-law" snorted George and proceeded to forcefully pat on Alwyn's shoulder. Alwyn shot him a glare. 

"Oh cheer up. Go loosen up a a bit," snorted George. 

"George don't try your joke products on him," said Harry batting away a joke product from his hand and then led the little party out. They visited the bank first. Alwyn handled some of his business too and then they got out.

Flashes went off and Harry cursed inside. He was hoping the school rush would spare them. But no such luck. 

"Mr Potter- 

Harry didn't pay attention as questions were fired left and right. He got Orion up and looked at Alwyn who picked Teddy and somehow magically cleared the pathway leading them out. Once they were safely inside the book shop. 

"What the hell was that?" asked Alwyn as he put down Teddy who took Orion's hand and walked off to pick books. 

"They just- I don't come out much because of that," said Harry. 

Alwyn looked at him for a moment and then said " I see." 

"Next time, we are bringing my guards," said Alwyn as he followed after the kids. 

Harry stood there rooted. _Next time._

\---------------

Alwyn was a bit irritated that he missed such a crucial part of Potter. Apparently his popularity knew no limits. He had some background check and the media madness surrounding him is actually jarring in the past five years alone. He arranged for his guards Hayward, Deckam, Liam and Barber to train with aurors after that, just in case they were needed to interfere. 

Potter brought tea for him. 

"You didn't have to," he said taking it. 

"I just- I just wanted to say thank you. They both enjoyed it," said Potter and raised himself on his toes a bit to reach Alwyn and kissed him. Alwyn was surprised but he kissed back. They broke away. 

Potter just gave a small smile and left. Alwyn turned away and sipped on his tea. It was a nice day. He did enjoy it too. 

\----------------------


	7. It Was Informative

_"In order to escape accountability for his crimes, the perpetrator does everything in his power to promote forgetting. If secrecy fails, the perpetrator attacks the credibility of his victim. If he cannot silence her absolutely, he tries to make sure no one listens." - Judith Lewis Herman_

Alwyn woke up when a small arm reached to pat his cheek. He heard laughter. Alwyn opened his eyes to Orion and Potter smiling. They were laughing at him as he sat up. 

"Sorry, did we wake you?" asked Potter, not looking sorry at all. Orion was giggling. He rarely does. He toddled over to Alwyn and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Alright, let's get this party on road. You have important meetings today according to your guards and your father. They already rang a few times," said Potter. Alwyn nodded. He doesn't like to be woken up to attend calls. 

Alwyn went down ready to leave early and Potter made him tea which he took. They had a small breakfast. 

"Must you always eat like you have never had food before?" asked Alwyn seeing Potter gobble down food as always. 

Potter looked taken aback. 

"A month together- can you believe it?" asked Potter. Alwyn looked at him. 

"Already a month?" 

"Already a month." 

Time- passage of time was strange. 

"I have a busy day. I will drop Ori at the estate. We have some Unspeakables returning from field work today," said Potter. Alwyn nodded. 

He looked at them both once more and Potter had Orion waving at him. Alwyn gave a small nod and left- their happy faces in his mind. 

\-------------

Harry was having a great day. Alwyn was a bit more expressive. He never disappoints Orion and that's more than enough for Harry. The man was great with Teddy too and treated his family with respect. Yes, all was well. 

Until he got to ready through the report from the unspeakable stationed at British parliament atleast. Harry just stared at it. 

"Children above the age of 8 will come under the purview of magical attacks law." Harry just stared at it. He went to the estate once his work was done. 

"Join us for a drink Harry," asked Rowlan. Harry looked at him. 

"No, thank you," said Harry, sharply. 

"Don't take that time with my father," snapped Alwyn who was coming down from their room. Mathilda took the kids away sensing the confrontational air. 

\------------------

"You will not tell me what to do and not to do," snapped Potter. Alwyn was surprised seeing the fury. Well, is this about the law. 

"Potter, if this is about the law, we have to put the safety of the so called muggles first because we are one of them," snapped Alwyn. 

"Yes, penalising children is part of that, isn't it," snorted Potter, derision evident in his face. Potter usually gets more worked up than this. This seems to be pure resignation. 

His father seems to have understood. 

"Harry, magical children mature at 16. Surely you understand the Muggle world's concerns. They attack their friends knowing their powers. Surely, it needs correction. We are not penalising them. It's just a correctional programme," said Rowlan. 

"Yes Harry. It is really a major issue," said Selwyn. 

Harry snorted. 

"Do you know anything about magic in children before you went on to make the law? Did you study how magic works in children?" asked Potter. 

"Does that make a difference?" snapped Alwyn. 

"Yes. It does. Children manifest at various ages. They are prone to accidental magic. The ministry has many rules to control accidental magic. If you actually took your head out of your ass you might have come across what accidental magic entail," snapped Potter. Alwyn had no idea what accidental magic is. 

"Surely, magic is in the wizard's control no matter the age. You speak like giving them correctional education is a crime," snapped Alwyn. 

"It is. You are projecting young children as criminals for something they don't have control of," snapped Potter. 

"Well, then their parents better make sure they control their magic around muggles. And as for the non-magical parents, it's upto your ministry to provide education. Also, just because you grew up pampered in your house, it doesn't mean there are people who are adversely affected by it. In fact we have many instances where adults have complained," snapped Alwyn.

"You actually think it's that simple, don't you?" asked Potter. 

"Yes I do Potter. They are kids yes, but magical kids with more power than normal Muggle kids and adults. So controlling their magic around muggles is their responsibility. Otherwise, they can take correctional education," snapped Alwyn. 

Potter looked at him and then said- 

"I will show you a boy who grew up in a Muggle home- you tell me who needs correctional education," said Potter, his voice icy. And then he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers saying _praeteritum prodere._

Then to their absolute astonishment, the wall turned white and they saw the projected insides of a house- a suburban house in England. 

Alwyn barely registered when Potter stormed out with Orion, as they saw Albus Dumbledore placing a bundle at the doorsteps of a house in Little Whinging, Surrey. 

_A women, very bony in nature came out and saw the child. There was the unmistakable scar on his face._

_"Vernon, Vernon, it's them- it's their boy, come see this," she called and a beefy man walked out._

_"What is its Petunia?"_

_They read the letter._

_"We have to keep this freak to stay safe?" asked Vernon, contempt evident._

_"Yes," said the woman._

_"What is his given name? ," snorted Vernon._

_"Harry Potter"_

_"He is one of them. We will do our best to stamp the freakishness out of him. He better be away from our son," said Vernon and walked in. Petunia followed._

_\----------_

_Now barely two year old, Harry was crying on floor as Petunia carried around her son, feeding him._

_"Petunia, can you please shut the freak up?" hollered Vernon. Petunia laid her child on the cot carefully. She then grabbed Harry and opened a cupboard under the stairs. She placed Harry on the small bed in there._

_"You stay here and stay silent," she said menacingly and walked out, slamming the door on his face. The child continued to cry and they watched as things started to move around him. The child got even more scared and started crying louder._

_\----------_

_"Mommy-" three year old Harry Potter was looking at Petunia showing his book as if expecting praise._

_"Look here you brat, I am not your mommy. Your mommy was a freak. She and her freak husband- your father aren't here. I am your aunt who is feeding your ungrateful stomach. Now, stop wasting dudders's books. You will get nowhere anyway," she said and threw the book. Harry looked sad. He sobbed himself to sleep and everything in the room he was in was on air when he slept._

_\------------_

_Harry came running with a trophy in his hand._

_"Daddy I won the race," he squealed. Vernon backhanded him._

_"How dare you make dudders look bad. And don't call me daddy, you freak. You are nothing but a freak who we are kind enough to look after. You repay us by insulting and outdoing our son," snapped Vernon._

_\-------------_

They saw how the Dursleys forced Harry to fail classes purposefully and eventually Harry seems to deduce that's better for his survival. They saw the Dursleys leaving Harry behind everytime they go out and the stark contrast between their birthdays. 

"Someone please make this stop, I can't," said Daisy, tearful. 

"I don't think he meant for it to stop till he made his point," said Mathilda. 

Alwyn was speechless. If he though he saw the worst of it, he was mistaken. 

\---------------

_"Uncle Vernon, please, I am hungry. I will behave. I didn't do anything to Dudley to get more marks," cried Harry._

_"Shut up you freak," said Vernon banging on the cupboard door._

_"No one has died because they didn't eat for two days," sneered Vernon._

_Harry looked at the walls and cried himself to sleep._

_\----------_

_Harry was laying awake, staring at the spiders._

_"I don't know if someone will come for me. Do you think?"_

_Silence-_

_"I will do all the chores and even not study"_

_Silence-_

_"I wish my mom and dad were here"_

_Silence-_

_Then Harry found himself in the kitchen- just like that. He looked around in shock._

_"How did I get here?" he mumbled fearfully. He spotted a full box of cake. He took one slice and had it fast before anyone could come. But when he reached his room, he couldn't enter back. He panicked._

_Vernon came and saw him._

_"How did you get outside freak?" asked Vernon._

_"I don't know Uncle Vernon, I swear," said Harry in a small voice._

_"You freak, such a liar. Did you steal from Dudders's cake?" asked Vernon grabbing Harry by his shirt and throwing him back inside the cupboard, unlocking the door, and still accusing Harry of lying._

_\---------------_

_Harry ran from Dudley and his friends._

_"Harry Hunting is fun," smirked one of the boys as they chased Harry away._

_"It sure is. That freak," said Dudley and they drew close to Harry who soon found himself on top of the tree._

_Fireforce had to rescue him and the school sought an explanation from Dursleys._

_Harry ended up locked up in his cupboard for three days, with less food and no company. No one believed him when he said he didn't climb up. Infact, the Dursleys didn't get his injured arm treated even._

_\----------_

_"I have never seen such an underperforming child in my life. Mr Potter, get out of my class. I will have a word with the headmaster as to how to handle your situation," said a woman who was evidently Harry's teacher and looked grumpy. Then her hair turned purple after she left from Harry's side._

_The children hollered while the teacher accused Harry of the crime._

_\------------_

_Harry was standing on his toes trying to cook. Petunia took the bacon for her son and husband, joining them at table as Harry cooked._

_"Hah, it's time he earned his keep," snorted Vernon. Harry's hand burned._

_He started crying._

_"It hurts Aunt Petunia"_

_"Don't be such a wussy. We accept no sort of lazing off here. Go on, finish the cooking, we have guests today. You better clean up and leave by then. Everyone cooks and burns initially," snapped Petunia._

_Harry was sent off with a loaf of bread and no medicine once he finished cooking._

_During the dinner, the bacon smelled, and Harry was accused again and starved._

_\--------------_

It also showed how no one ever believed Harry and accused him of many things. Infact, finally when a social worker tracks him down, his statements had them in shock. 

_"So, Harry , your uncle and aunt treat you well? "_

_"Yes they are kind enough to raise me"_

_The social worker looked troubled at that._

_"You are using too big clothes"_

_"They are my cousin's. Clothes are expensive"_

_"Do they hit you?"_

_"Never"_

_"Do they give you food?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Do you have a bed?"_

_"Yes"_

_The man closed the file._

_"What do you want the most Harry? If you could have something, what would it be?"_

_Harry didn't even blink._

_"Family. I will be good. I will do chores, earn my keep and do everything possible to stay good," said Harry. The man just hugged Harry._

_"I will make sure you have one"_

_\---------_

_However, the man's superiors were bribed and the man was transferred to a different region with Vernon's influence and Harry- Harry remained at the Dursleys._

\------------

_It was a grown up version of Harry next. He must be eleven. He was in a small bedroom. His owl perched near him._

_"Hedwig, if it was not for you, I would not believe everything that happened last year_. _Being a wizard, making friends, learning magic- right?"_

_Hedwig hooted._

_The door opened. It was Vernon._

" _My boss will be here soon. I better not see any funny business," said Vernon. Harry nodded. However, the elf appeared and dropped the cake on the guests. Harry got locked up, only to be saved by the Weasley's, the letter he received for use of magic with him._

_\-----------_

_Harry seemed a little more older as he sat at the dining table, asking for permission to go into Hogsmeade. Then Aunt Marge was blown up and Harry had walked out of the house and met by the minister._

_\----------_

_It was Dudley who was walking through a street. Dementors coming for him. Then teen Harry saved him almost getting dementor's kiss himself. He also received a letter with the expulsion details and had to attend a hearing to confirm what happened._

_\-------------_

The walls were back to normal. Alwyn was silent. Alwyn left, wanting to go home and see Potter. When he made it home, Potter was asleep, Orion clinging to his chest or maybe the other way. Potter was clinging to Orion. Alwyn freshened up. He is not a man who cries. Like- even as a kid he rarely cried. If a few tear drops joined the water he bathed in, no one needs to know. He joined both of them in bed. Potter shifted. 

"Alwyn" he muttered as he turned. Alwyn didn't say anything, just pulled the blanket over them. But he couldn't sleep. He had only- only felt mild contempt when he heard about Potter at first. Alwyn has grown a little fond of Potter. And now, there was more respect. 

\-----------

Harry woke up first next day. He and Orion were both pressed closer to Alwyn as they slept. Harry sighed thinking of all that happened the day before. Harry had lost it when he saw all that. He is very much aware of how Alwyn see magical world as a threat. But knowing it is one thing, experiencing it is very different. But he knows Alwyn's heart is in the right place. He was doubtful about that at first before they married. Now, he knows. The man's heart is in the right place. He will do the right thing in the end, Harry is sure. He just moved closer.

"Are you trying to meld yourself into me?" asked Alwyn, his tone gruff becasue of the sleepiness. 

"Maybe," said Harry, not moving away. 

"Do you have child magic experts?" asked Alwyn. 

"Yes. Draco will know someone. He is always quoting one or the other in his quest to raise Victor," said Harry. 

"Hmm. I don't know who he thinks he is fooling," said Alwyn. 

"Himself perhaps. Draco is scared. But he has his reasons. They have very old history," said Harry. 

"They were dating?" asked Alwyn. 

Harry opened his eyes fully.

"If I explain, you won't understand. Want me to show you?" asked Harry. Alwyn looked surprised at that but nodded. 

Harry opened the gift pensive he got from Luna. He placed it on their bedroom table and cast a charm to alert him when Orion wakes up. Harry slowly pulled the specific memory and poured it in. He doesn't know why he is doing it, but he needed to do something. And here he was showing Alwyn one of the most painful nights of his life. The older man just followed his instructions. 

\-------

Alwyn felt his feet touch down at the very familiar room in Hogwarts. Potter and Dumbledore are leaving on a quest. What sort of headmaster takes a 16 year old on a quest because the date in the letter on Dumbledore's table clearly shows it's back when Potter was 16. 

He watched as they managed to struggle through the quest and finally make it to Astronomy Tower. Potter, held under a curse. And Malfoy. They both looked so young. Then there was Snape. And Alwyn watched as Dumbledore fell and Potter ran after Snape and Draco, screaming. 

Alwyn watched as the memory faded and they landed back. 

"How on earth did you sort that out?" asked Alwyn, truly surprised. 

"Snape was a double agent. He killed Dumbledore because the man asked him to. Draco- well, I was also sixteen. I won't blame him anymore for trying to survive. Voldemort was at his home, his father in prison and mother at their mercy. Draco was raised a pureblood. I am sure he believed most of things they preached back then. But in the end, he was just a scared boy," said Harry. 

Alwyn just gave a small nod. 

"So basically William's scars are a result of Draco's actions?" asked Alwyn. 

"Yes." 

"What happened with William's wife?" 

"Things were good in the beginning. No one was really very confident about their relationship. Wizarding marriages are forever. They followed very basic rituals - something like a handfasting. She only wanted that because of her Veela heritage. You see, Veela's have mates. They may never meet them, but they go through with full bonding only if they are marrying their mates. Bill was okay with it. He respected their customs. Then Fleur's sister found her mate. She - even though she said she is okay with his scars and some werewolf traits, she really wasn't. She used to say he needs medical attention for that and tried to get cure- you know. It was really horrible. Bill started to focus more on work and stayed away for longer. But two months in she was found to be pregnant. She stayed with her parents during pregnancy. She came back with Victor. But she was very distant and felt like Bill wronged her by making her pregnant. Veela laws do not allow abortion. Victor was with Mrs Weasley. In the end, she started sleeping around. She slept with some of Bill's close friends, luring them with Veela charms. She was very angry at Bill- I think. Bill just flew even farther away, unable to handle it. In the end, he found her in bed with his friend. A fight ensued. Victor was there at home that day, barely two months old. She said she wants to leave. And Bill asked her to be off. She left after writing away her rights to Victor," said Harry as he sat down. 

Alwyn nodded. 

"I- I shouldn't have shoved that on you, yesterday," said Harry.

Alwyn looked at him. 

"It was informative," said Alwyn. 

"I don't want your sympathy," said Harry sharply. 

"I won't sympathise with you Potter- or anyone. I can respect a man who has made a life after that," said Alwyn and got up. Harry stood up. He doesn't know who reached first. 

They kissed- just kissed, standing there in each other's arms, they kissed softly, explorative. Alwyn has never apologised in his life. Just maybe, he was trying to say a lot of things with the kiss. Or that's how it felt for Harry's kiss muddled brain. 

\-----------


	8. You can call me Father

_It is not flesh and blood, but heart which makes us fathers and sons"_

Alwyn is never apprehensive. But almost a week after that incident, he is a bit apprehensive about how Potter will react to the next bill. He pulled the next file. It was the approved names from non-magical government officials who will be among the ones who will keep the knowledge of magic. Only his father's name was in it. 

"What the hell? Who approved this list? What's the point if only Mr Lancaster remembers?" snapped Alwyn. Ron huffed. 

"It's undersigned by the Director of Law Enforcement," said Millicent. Pansy laughed. 

Alwyn glared at them all and turned the pages. Sure enough, Potter has undersigned it. He got up. 

"Keep your domestic disputes to your bedroom please. Already people are talking about how aggressive you both are to each other and that it must be great in bed. We do not want to keep hearing that," said Millicent, letting a laughing Pansy lean on her. 

Ron turned a shade of red Alwyn was sure should be biologically impossible. He stormed to Potter's office. 

"If you are here to lash out about the list, we can always have a civilized talk," said Potter. 

"You are one to talk, go ahead, explain," said Alwyn. 

"Well, I can't counter your anti-wizarding policies through non-magical methods. However, I do need to tackle it. This is my policy, like that was yours," said Potter lightly. 

"My people- 

"And I am thinking about my people," did Potter, a finality in his tone. Alwyn was never rendered speechless. Never. Potter sighed and walked over. He closed the door. 

"Alwyn, listen. I am aware of the research project underway. Research on Wizarding genetics. I- I am very angry but I can't let my anger take over. I need to be proactive. I will have to stop this dubious research since very soon wizards will be lab rats. Some people need to forget. We all agreed on that. The who of it- well, we need to perfect that. I don't like playing god but you are all trying to play god too," said Potter. 

Alwyn looked at him. 

"We would never research on living people without their- 

"Permission? Like you did with the x-genes?" asked Potter. 

"I was not aware of it till it went awry and I was new then. Potter, I am personally overseeing it. There will be no human experimentation," said Alwyn. 

"If you say so," said Potter and turned. 

"You are not mad at me? That's a new thing," said Alwyn. 

Potter smiled. 

"Well, the only reason I haven't burned down the research facility is that you are leading it. I would rather you be there than someone else. What's the point in getting mad? We did decide we will do what is right for our people and leave the politics at our doorsteps," said Potter. Alwyn didn't say anything for a moment. 

"Do you think it's as simple?" 

"I don't. But let me live in my dreams for a while," said Potter and for the first time Alwyn saw pain and dejection in those emerald eyes. It was worse than resignation.

\-------------

Alwyn was called for a mission in Germany. Apparently, there is a terror group among the locals. He will have to leave next week. 

Potter was placing their dinner, arranging the table. Orion was chasing around Alwyn's dog Poseidon. They only brought him from his house last week after Potter found an elf that was not 'scared' of Poseidon. 

Kreacher's cries of "I am not scared of that being. It is just gaudy to look at" went unheard. The new elf Winky got along well with Kreacher and was efficient. 

"He is asking for a pet," said Potter, looking at him. Alwyn realised Potter is asking for his input. He was not sure if he is ready to be part of parenting decisions but he sure as hell had strong opinion about any pet they might get for Orion. 

"Perhaps. Maybe we can go look for one next Saturday. Need to be sure it's not harmful. I see what passes for harmless around here," said Alwyn. Potter just snorted. 

"You will probably combust if you hear Hagrid's definition of safe," said Potter as he sat down. They have dinner at a small table if it's just the three of them. Kreacher appeared with a very huffy Orion. 

Alwyn closed his eyes for a prayer only because it's a habit his mother instilled in him. 

\-------

Harry watched amused as Orion also closed his eyes as always, a bit too forcefully and then he would peek a look to check if it's time to open his eyes. 

He was hesitant to ask the first parenting question ever to Alwyn. But it did go well. So, he is feeling a bit relieved at the moment. Sure enough, Orion attempted to drink his soup the same way Alwyn does during lunches. Alwyn must have spotted this because he often helps. 

"Hands like this or it will hurt," said Alwyn and positioned his hands and the spoon correctly. Orion seems to be enjoying his lessons in proper table manners even as Harry continued to gobble his food. 

Once Harry finished he was about to move away when Alwyn pushed another helping towards him. The man has been doing that for sometime now. And Harry knew why. But he can't bring himself to be angry. He as a habit only eats less and eats it fast. So being offered food actually makes him happy. Harry has worked through his issues with a councillor post war but some effects are lingering. 

"We are invited to Weasleys this Sunday. Like every week. Are you coming?" asked Harry. He had stopped asking after the first two no's. But he wanted to see if the response will be positive now. 

"Alright," said Alwyn. Harry smiled. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the man's cheek. 

"Thank you," said Harry. Orion also moved and looked at Alwyn. 

"Up" 

The man picked him up. Orion pressed a kiss to Alwyn's cheek. He seemed surprised and then gave a small smile to Orion and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"So Sunday, we will see Theodore off and then lunch and dinner at Weasley's?" asked Alwyn. 

Harry nodded. 

"I have to leave for Germany for a couple of days," said Alwyn. Harry was sure if his face fell. 

"When?" asked Harry. 

"Tomorrow. I will be back by Friday," said Alwyn. 

"Is it- a mission?" asked Harry. His grip on the man might have tightened a bit. 

"Yes. I do need my skin," said Alwyn nodding to where Harry's grip made nail marks on his skin. 

Harry flushed. Harry doesn't know why he was feeling the strange urge to cry as they laid down later. Like, Alwyn has gone on work related missions. But this was the first time he is going this far and won't be coming home on the same day.

\-----------

Alwyn turned in their bed, half asleep to wrap an arm around Potter only to realise that Potter is awake. 

"Why are you awake?" asked Alwyn. 

"It's nothing," said Potter, not looking at him. 

"Potter" 

Potter looked at him. 

"It's stupid. I just- I - you won't be coming home tomorrow," said Potter met his eyes and before Potter could stop them, tear drops left his eyes. Alwyn was taken aback. He has never seen Potter cry. He pulled Potter closer. 

"Potter- 

"I know it's stupid- I just- I don't mean to be clingy - I just- 

Potter- 

"No it's really stupid. I don't even know your favourite colour? Do you know mine? Hell I don't know the shade of your eye- I just- Potter broke off. Alwyn was rendered speechless for a moment. He knew Potter's eyes are emerald green but he never did spend time exploring every inch of him. It's not because he don't want to. But something about that level of intimacy leaves him feeling vulnerable. So after his teenage he has never let anyone that close. 

He lifted Potter's face. They looked at each other. 

"It's almost purplish in the edges," said Potter moving close almost reverently. 

"And yours lighter over there," said Alwyn amused. 

"Are you laughing at me?" asked Potter. 

"No. I am laughing at my first boyfriend. He thought it made me look scary," said Alwyn. Potter punched on his arms. 

"I better be the only man you are ever thinking about," said Potter playfully. And it is true. Alwyn had not even realised it but Potter is now in his life-- not as a part of it but in the starring role. Potter looked abashed after having said that. The amount of insecurity he saw in Potter sometimes made him want to bash the Dursleys' head on a wall. 

"My preferred colour is Navy Blue," said Alwyn. Potter nodded, a flush spreading on his face again. 

"Mine is red," said Potter lightly. Alwyn kissed him. Potter kissed back. They laid there kissing. 

"Will you take the messaging tab with you. So that I will know if you are good?" asked Potter. 

Alwyn nodded. The tab is more like the coins which were used in DA. It can be used like a phone. But looks more like a relic. It will fit in Alwyn's palm and no one will wonder as to what it is. For others it will look like any ordinary coin would. 

\-------------

Harry hated it. He absolutely hated it. Alwyn being away for more than a day had him on the edge. He was so anxious that he couldn't sleep next day. Alwyn had left early in the morning. At 1 am in the morning, Harry took Orion and apparated to Lancaster mansion. It was Rowlan who was awake having just finished at his office. 

"Is everything alright? What happened son?" asked Rowlan. 

"It's nothing. Orion couldn't sleep. So I thought we will stay here. Mom calms him down like anything," said Harry, trying to not voice how much they both missed the man who is their link to this family. Rowlan smiled and took Orion from Harry. 

"Go on up. I am sure Mathilda will be pleased to see him. Did he AVE his dinner?" asked Rowlan. 

"No. He wouldn't listen," said Harry feeling like a failure of a parent already. 

"It happens. When I went away for the first time since Alvi could understand what's happening, he wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't eat. I had rushed back cut-shorting my trip because he was very upset and being the pampered boy that he was- unlike Orion, he threw a fit well enough to shake the capitol building a sea away," said Rowlan. 

Harry nodded. 

He went up and set the room when mom came up with a now soundly sleeping Orion. 

"I had to lie to him. I told him Alwyn is asleep tired and fed him some soup," said Mathilda smiling. Harry nodded and took Orion. 

Harry had some soup too before going to bed. Next day he went for work from there and got back to stay at Lancaster estate. 

\------------

Alwyn couldn't wait for the mission to be over. It was allegedly a magical crime. It is not. They have thoroughly inspected the scene and it was just set up to look like one. Alwyn got to his father's office as soon as he reached London. Said man smiled. 

"It was a set up. It's cleared," said Alwyn and took the whiskey from where he knew his father keeps it. 

His siblings also rushed in seeing him. They all shared a drink. Alwyn looked at his watch. It was already 7. Potter and Orion must be waiting. He looked up. 

"I must get going. It's late and I need to freshen up," said Alwyn and got up. 

"Are you sure you want to leave this early? Maybe we can have dinner together at home?" asked Seban, exchanging a look between themselves, deciding to tease their brother. 

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow I will bring Potter and Orion too. Alright," said Alwyn and turned.

"Come on," said Selwyn. 

Alwyn was not sure as to how to get his brothers to understand. So he looked at his father hoping for help. 

"Yeah son, your mother must miss you," said Rowlan. 

Alwyn thought on spot. 

"I will go home, freshen up and bring Potter and Orion. Call for my car," said Alwyn. 

Sagan nodded. 

"Bring the car. We are leaving for estate," said Sagan into the phone. 

"What?" asked Alwyn.

His dad smiled. 

"Harry and Orion are at the estate. They came yesterday," said Rowlan. 

A thousand scenarios went through Alwyn's mind. 

"What? Is everything alright?" asked Alwyn. 

"Yes, everything is alright. Orion was having trouble sleeping, that's all," said Selwyn. Alwyn nodded. He walked out. The car was waiting. He was about to step in when a bullet brushed past him. His siblings and father who was around was covered and some guards surrounded him too. They checked the perimeter but nothing could be found. 

Alwyn reached home. He saw Potter in the lawn chair, swinging with Orion in his lap. Orion looked pouty. But both were looking eagerly at the car. Alwyn got out. He saw Potter's eyes widen. Orion got down and with a screech ran to him. For a child who speaks only when he wants to Orion sure knows how to make loud noises. Alwyn picked him up. The kid was touching his face. Alwyn looked at him. 

"Dun go," he said and settled his small head on the crook of Alwyn's neck. He saw estate staff leaving them for privacy as Potter approached him. 

Potter reached him. They stood unsure for a moment. Well, Alwyn as always managed to keep all emotions including any sort of unsure notions in check. Potter leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips which Alwyn returned. 

"Orion missed you," said Potter. 

"I missed him too. I mean what will I do without my little satellite," said Alwyn. Poseidon joined them soon enough. Potter led Poseidon and their small family made the way back in. 

\-------------------

Harry was taking up milk for Orion when he saw the news. Daisy ruffled his hair. 

"He is here now. Don't keep staring at it. Go," she said. All other two and mom nodded even though she looked worried. 

"Nothing happened. The bullet barely came near him. Go on, go up," said Rowlan.

"I will go check on him," said Harry and went up. He walked in to see Alwyn and Orion side by side watching Home Alone. He went over and handed the sippy cup to Orion and sat down next to Alwyn. 

"I just saw news," said Harry. Alwyn sighed. 

"It was a brush. But didn't hit," said Alwyn. Harry nodded but moved closed to him. Alwyn pulled an arm around him and held him close. 

"I may have missed you a little bit too," said Harry wanting to hide having said that. He doesn't know why he blurted that out. 

Alwyn was silent for a moment. Harry wonders if he heard. 

"And I you, Potter," said Alwyn. 

\---------------

On Saturday, they went looking for a pet for Orion. Alwyn's guards were with them. Greg smiled as he greeted them. 

"We have new kittens and crups. Two tailed ones are newborns. Have a look," said Greg. Poseidon barked at everything till Orion patted him on the back. The crup was small. Evidently trying to curl in on himself. But then it saw Poseidon. The little one sniffed. Poseidon softened and licked it. Orion turned and looked at Alwyn and Harry. Harry is sure Alwyn is amused with all the puppy dog eyes they are getting. 

They left the shop with another addition to their family - Moon. Orion loves moon and decided that's an apt name for their crup. 

\-------

Alwyn got ready to leave for the Burrow next morning. Orion was already ready and outside with Poseidon on his side and Moon in his arms. Potter went to the kitchen to collect the dessert they are taking along with the wine Alwyn had picked out from his godfather-in-law's cellar. They got out. 

Sure enough everyone was in the lawn. Alwyn joined his brother-in-laws in their attempts to fish. It was refreshing. They just sat there on the river bank with fishing rods with light conversation going on. Orion who accompanied him was trying to copy him. Alwyn was amused. He lifted the kid and made him sit before him. Then he showed how fishing is done with the rod. A fish bit on Orion's rod. 

"Alvi, fish," beamed Orion. Alwyn nodded. Potter who was just lounging behind them also shifted. Their eyes met. Potter moved closer to them. 

"He calls his father name. See can I call you Bill when I am happy?" asked Victor looking at Bill who seemed taken aback. 

"Anything you- he broke off when Draco gave him a subtle squeeze on his arm and sat down beside Victor. He explained lowering his tone as Victor was nodding eagerly. 

"Alvi my fa'er?" asked Orion, his hands now folded against his chest, a full pout in effect. 

Potter looked at him. 

Alwyn pulled Orion closer to him. 

"Listen here. Yes, I am your father," said Alwyn. It was as he said that when Alwyn realises how true it is and for how long his head counted Alwyn as his son- not step son or just a child Potter is raising.

"You can call me anything you want," said Alwyn. 

"Fa'er," said Orion as he smiled. Alwyn met Potter's eyes. His hand curled around Alwyn's and gave him a gentle squeeze for comfort. 

Then, they sat together catching fish. Potter rolled his eyes when they joined everyone else for a swim. 

"It's too cold," said Harry eyes flitting to Orion who was using his tiny fists to bang on the water. 

"Come on Potter. It's warm," said Alwyn, an arm from around Orion as the kid was splashing water at Victor who was getting an earful from Draco. 

Harry huffed. But he got down, just to make sure those two will be safe. He has only ever entered the lake and then some pools. They all swam together, Alwyn teaching Orion to swim. 

"Fat'er, need sleep," said Orion with a yawn as he curled into Alwyn's chest as they walked into the Burrow.

Harry rolled his eyes. All three of them had an afternoon nap. Harry left them both to sleep before going to join Mrs Weasley to help her. 

"Harry, are they still asleep?" 

"Yes. Alwyn always sleeps in on Sundays after his time in home office," said Harry as he watched Bill help Mrs Weasley cook along with Charlie. 

"Where is Draco?" asked Harry as he leaned on Bill's shoulder. 

"Victor had a bad dream during the nap. They are on a walk," said Bill. 

"Since it's just us four here, Bill, listen. When are you going to take your head out of your ass and ask him out?" asked Harry. He had seen how desolate Draco looked the whole day. 

Mrs Weasley was pretending to be cleaning a bowl and Charlie was very much concentrating on cutting vegetables. The man had to learn cooking because Oliver couldn't cook if cooking lessons were served alongside quidditch. 

Bill didn't look up. 

"Draco has been raising Victor since he was born. I don't think anything else is there. We are practically co-parenting Vic. That's it," said Bill. 

"William, I need a hand here, come over," called Draco from the yard, Victor still sleepy in his arms. 

"I am coming," said Bill. Charlie let out an audible snort. Bill threw him a look. 

"Fool yourself all you want Bill. I have no doubt that he will one day be a Weasley in name too," snorted Charlie.

"Harry is right though. You are hurting Draco in more ways than you imagine," said Mrs Weasley. 

Bill looked at her but didn't say anything and left wiping his hand on the towel. 

Harry sighed. 

"Well, let's see," said Harry. 

\----------------

Bill watched as Draco rocked Victor as he walked. 

"Are we doing well?" asked Bill as he shrugged off his robe and tucked it around Draco and Victor. It was getting cold with night fast approaching. 

"Yes. We just need to see Victor's dad," said Draco, his lips twitching as he looked at Victor playfully. 

"What did you see?" asked Bill. He is yet to tell them what exactly he saw. 

"Flower," said Victor. 

Draco went rigid and Bill flinched. 

"What did you see love?" asked Draco. 

"She was taking me away from you Papa," said Victor. Draco has never corrected Victor and Bill didn't either when Victor called Draco Papa. So it struck. 

"Listen baby, as long as your Papa and dad are here, it will never happen," said Draco. Victor nodded. He finally fell asleep again. 

"Something bad is coming. I just have the gut feeling," said Draco. Bill nodded. 

"I will look into it. But I promise you, no one is taking our son from us," said Bill. 

Draco stopped short. 

"You said 'our'," said Draco and met his eyes. 

"Well, if I can't accept that at this point, I don't deserve a son like him of a friend like you," said Bill. It was true. He knows he has made Draco wonder about his role in Victor's life. Well, now there will be no doubts. 

Draco just looked at him. 

"Thank you," said Draco. 

"No, thank you, Draco," said Bill. They walked in silence and Bill can't stop thinking about what Harry said. He did like Draco. Draco was all consuming. But Bill cannot act on it. Can He? He cannot do the tango again. He is tired and all he wants is to raise his son, give him a happy life.

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few chapters left. Haha


	9. He is not my Stepson but Son

“ _It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.”_

A couple of days later, Alwyn as usual got home in time for dinner. Potter and Orion were already home. He saw his son- it was still so novel. The word son evoked so much in him and Orion makes him a mad lunatic who will go to any lengths to protect him. Orion also makes Alwyn want to be a better person. 

"Father, you read," said Orion, giving him a book. Alwyn picked him up and carried him inside. They had a family dinner and then helped his son into bed clothes before proceeding to read the book. 

\-------------

  
Harry watched amused as Alwyn read a story for Orion. The father and son were in the swinging chair in their balcony and Orion was in his lap, listening carefully. Once Orion slept, Alwyn got up. Harry helped him tuck in their son. He looked at the man as they closed the door behind them. 

"Thank you," said Harry. 

"Well, you can't thank me every single day for being a father," said Alwyn. Harry just felt a rush of affection. He moved forward and kissed Alwyn. As always when they kiss, Alwyn kissed back equally passionate. This time he let Harry take charge of the kiss. They fell on the bed, still kissing. Harry climbed on top of him. 

"What brought this on?" asked Alwyn between kisses. 

"I just felt like it," said Harry, wrapping his arm around the man's neck. Alwyn's arm came to wrap around Harry's back, on his hip. 

"I was thinking, I need to learn more things about wizarding world. Do you think McGonagall will be amenable to have me at Hogwarts to borrow a few books? I am told that's where I can find anything," asked Alwyn. 

Harry nodded. 

"Want me to come?" asked Harry. 

"Yes. I am not going there on my own," said Alwyn. 

"You are fast, you went through Black family collection rather quickly," said Harry. 

Alwyn shrugged. 

Harry laid there. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Hmm?" 

"If it ever came to choosing between Orion or the Muggle world, what will you chose?" asked Harry, not sure if he want to know the answer. 

"There is never going to be a question like that. Never took you for an over imaginative one," said Alwyn, pulling Harry closer. Harry gave him a small smile. 

"Just wondering" 

Alwyn didn't say anything. He just held Harry as he laid there, across him, their limbs wrapped around each other. 

\---------------------

Potter's question was echoing in Alwyn's mind in the days that followed. Potter didn't ask about himself and that was not lost on Alwyn. As a man who has strictly stayed away from any sort of attachment, Potter and Orion have in a short time managed to wiggle their way in. 

Alwyn stopped short as the doctor at the facility stood in front of him. 

"Lord Lancaster, your father had said we can have a sample of your step-son's DNA for some small studies," said Dr Meyer. 

Alwyn reacted in reflex. His arm was around Meyer strangling him in rage. 

"How dare you? And Orion is not my step son, but my son. How dare you even think that?" asked Alwyn. 

Alwyn let go of Meyer when some of the staff were calling out. He then stormed to his office. Alwyn was just calming down when the door to his office was slammed open. No one, absolutely no one ever dares to do that. There stood Marley Kluvert, Uncle Malcolm, his father, brothers and few of the team members there. 

"I told you he is compromised. This is why we need to bring in Harry Potter," said Kluvert, looking at everyone with a patient posture. Alwyn looked at them all. His father looked pained. His brothers however looked like they did not believe a single word.

"Dad, don't be ridiculous. We know Harry. He is our family. Do you really think your son is acting out of character? Seriously? You think Harry will ever hurt him?" asked Seban. The other two nodded. 

"Mr Malcolm, Mr Lancaster. Personal feelings have no place here. The head of MI6, Francois Butler has given report that Lord Lancaster left the mission site in Germany. It was as if he looked unsettled in the location and was extraordinarily angry for taking time to inspect the location," said Kluvert. 

Alwyn was raging inside. Manipulative bastard. But he didn't say anything, just snorted. 

"You better win this round Kluvert or you will never see the parliament again," said Alwyn and leaned back on his chair. 

"He needs to be questioned. Our doctors have made the magic removal equipment which we plan on using on those the Wizards are influencing," said Kluvert. Alwyn put his hand inside his pocket and picked the relic. 

He turned the handle and wrote down-   
'Whatever you hear, stay home and don't set foot in Muggle world'. He then caught Selwyn's eye and dropped the relic in his drawer. 

His father looked torn. He wouldn't meet Alwyn's eyes. 

"He manhandled a staff for asking some hair of his step son. You think that's normal behaviour?" asked Kluvert. 

"Question him," said his father and walked out. Alwyn didn't look at him. He got up and strode to try questioning room with his head held high. No one dared to stand near him even then. 

Alwyn was asked numerous questions. He responded. 

"This is not working. We really need to remove the enchantment from him," said Kluvert. 

"It's hundred percent safe," said Dr Meyer. 

Alwyn looked at his father who wouldn't look at him even then. 

"Maybe we can bring Potter in and lift it," said Kluvert with a very innocent look and Alwyn understood. They wanted Potter, not him, not Orion. It was Potter they wanted. Naturally, the objective is clear. A young man who killed a legendary wizard- touted to be powerful. 

"You lay a finger on him or my son, Kluvert, I will bury you alive," said Alwyn casually as he took a sip of water from the bottle next to him. 

All looked at him. 

"Dad, this is nonsense," said Sagan. 

"Okay. Call for him," said Rowlan. Alwyn did not look at his father after that. 

\----------

Harry was in office wrapping up last minute files as he got ready to leave for home. Alwyn had said that they can go visit Hogwarts this evening. One of his subordinates ran in and handed him a paper- of all things. 

"A team from the MI6 is waiting at the Muggle entrance," said Ronald as he rushed in. 

"Is Alwyn - did he-

Ron shook his head. 

"He is your man- your husband. He didn't sell you out," said Ron with a small smile. 

Harry sighed. 

"I almost wish he did. What if they use that thing on him?" asked Harry as he shrugged on his robes and walked out. They already planned for this eventuality and Harry was out the door. He purposefully chose to dress as a wizard. 

\---------

Alwyn groaned inwardly when he saw Potter step in thorough the door, MI6 operatives surrounding him. 

"Handcuff him," said Kluvert. The operatives were looking at Alwyn. 

"Lay a finger on him and even your hair won't be found. I promise you that. You all know me," said Alwyn casually. 

"I can speak for myself," snapped Potter and despite everything Alwyn was amused. Potter is something else. He can tell his colleagues are taken aback and were eyeing Potter in a new light. 

"Go on Mathis, handcuff him," said Francois to the team leader. 

"No. With all due respect sir, no. I was with Lancaster in Germany. I only saw a man who wanted to return to his family soon from what was obviously a job for the local police," said Mathis. Garret, the team's other senior also have a nod of assent. Alwyn has never gotten along with him. Maybe Alwyn really do need to rethink about the people he surround himself with. 

"Perhaps this will be incentive for you, Mr Potter?" asked Kluvert and switched on the machine which was linked to Alwyn's hand through a belt. Apparently blocks all external energies in his body. Whatever cock and bull story they have made up with regard to the device, it was nothing except meant for pure torture. 

Alwyn bit down hard in his lip to not scream. It burned and then the room started to shake. Kluvert let go off the switch and everyone else looked around. And Alwyn realised it was Potter when he looked at him. Potter looked like anger personified and he recalls the memory he saw of Potter's past. Everything in the room started flying. The belt binding Alwyn's arm broke loose. The glass shattered. Kluvert was in air. He was pushed against the wall and was struggling for air. 

"How dare you?," muttered Potter forcefully looking at Kluvert who was turning blue. 

"Potter," called Alwyn getting up from the seat and grabbing him. Potter's eyes shifted and then fell on Alwyn and then he blinked. His hand reached out to touch Alwyn and he didn't expect to be hugged in front of men he has intimidated since the day he knew them. But Potter was shaking. 

"Why couldn't you just use the relic to transport yourself out?" asked Potter touching Alwyn's arm where it was a bit swollen- a small burn from the machine. 

"I needed to know what was going on which I am guessing you already knew everything about," said Alwyn as he watched Potter heal his wound without a wand. 

"I did. Kluvert's game was to use you to storm the ministry and imprison officials before mass movement of magical people into camps secured at three different islands. He has the registry with him. Someone at the ministry sold it to him for the promise of a massive sum of money and asylum in France. You didn't give them anything though other than cultural facts and anything that directly affects Muggle safety. He got desperate and I knew he will tip his hand," said Potter, but his eyes were on the now healing wound. He then hugged Alwyn once more. 

"Harry, if you can de-attach from your husband who is going to come home anyway and help me bring down Kluvert, it will be really helpful," said Sagan. Potter scowled at Sagan but then his demeanor changed as he met Kluvert. 

"I want to know who is giving you magical aid to make such technology?" asked Potter as he looked at the now decimated machinery. 

"Are you saying that the thing works?" asked Alwyn. 

"Not in the way Kluvert wants it, no. It can temporarily bind the magic. Basically- the structure is all for show. It has a powerful magical core binding charm on it. See, only magic can take away magic," said Potter as he moved closer to Kluvert. 

"SFF" muttered Kluvert, his voice garbled. 

"Squib extremists?" asked Potter surprised and then Alwyn realises it makes a weird kind of sense. 

"And the casting?" asked Potter. 

"The government official," muttered Kluvert. 

"Who is the official who brought you the information?" asked Potter. 

Kluvert was silent. Potter fished out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Kluvert who literally froze. 

"Fudge, Cornelius Fudge," said Kluvert. 

"Minister Fudge?" asked Potter. 

"He was supposed to be in charge of the islands," said Rowlan. Alwyn looked at his father. He has never felt this betrayed in the 42 years of his life. 

"Alwyn, it was only an eventuality. We only planned it if there was anti-muggle activity on a large scale as during Voldemort's tenure," said Rowlan. 

"What about those who don't support him?" 

"There will be casualties in a war Alwyn. Can't you see how we are nothing before it? Our guns, missiles, they mean nothing. So yes, if there was a civil war, we would have taken control. That was the best possible option. And the guilty ones would have gone through the sentence to have their magic taken from them," said Rowlan. He was urging Alwyn to understand. 

"What about Orion and Potter?" asked Alwyn, his voice icy. 

"They would have been safe. Alwyn, I am a father and I have never claimed to have not used my position for personal purposes. Of course my son in law, grandson and their family would be safe and far away from the island," snapped Rowlan. 

"And you believe they would have taken it?" 

There was absolute silence. Rowlan seemed at a loss.

"Wouldn't you have done what's best for our people if it came to it? Wouldn't you?" asked Rowlan instead. And Alwyn knew the answer to it. 

"No. I would do what is best for my son's happy childhood and safe life, " said Alwyn and Rowlan looked at him. They weren't father and son then. They were two fathers facing off. They were two men with a lot to protect facing off. 

"It was only an eventuality," said Rowlan and Alwyn is sure his father is trying to make him understand. But for a moment all he could imagine is Potter taking their son and walking with the masses of wizards into the camp, leaving Alwyn on the other side- the side of the tormentor. 

Alwyn felt a soft touch on his arm. It was Potter. He looked worried. 

"He is telling the truth. As far as the project presented before the cabinet, this is the preparation for an eventuality and only applicable in a situation similar to a nuclear crisis," said Potter. But all Alwyn could do then was grab Potter's hand and walk out. 

"Alwyn- 

But Alwyn did not stop. He opened his drawer and pulled out the relic. He turned it once and after looking up to meet his father's eye through the glass walls, he turned it again. 

\---------

Harry didn't want to barge into Alwyn's office. The man hasn't come out for three hours now. He had gone in after bathing once they returned home. He was surprised when Draco arrived with Orion in tow, Bill and Victor with them. 

"What's up with your husband? He practically spat fire through my fireplace," said Draco rolling his eyes as he handed over a very sleepy Orion. 

"Alwyn floo called?" asked Harry as he rocked Orion a bit. Draco looked at him in askance. Harry explained what happened. 

Draco sighed. 

"We are going to Burrow. William was picking us up. You know where to reach us if you need us. It's going to be okay. Well, look at the bright side. He is already whipped," said Draco amused. 

"Draco, that's inappropriate," said William grabbing Draco's hand in his as Victor laughed and ran in front. 

"I am the prude pureblood here, not you William Weasley," said Draco and Harry didn't hear Bill's response as they left. 

"The wards shifted?" asked Alwyn as he came down the stairs to the hall. He then saw Orion. 

"Slept?" asked Alwyn as took Orion from him. 

"Yes. But Draco said he didn't have anything in the evening. I will make something," said Harry. Alwyn nodded. 

\------

Orion stirred when they reached up. Alwyn bathed him and got him dressed as Orion told him about playing with Victor in bits and pieces. They were planning on taking him to a muggle speech therapist since there are none in wizarding world. Alwyn's mother had suggested it and Potter had readily agreed. 

Potter's hair was still wet when they sat down for dinner. He had bathed soon after Alwyn but has a habit of not drying his hair properly. They had a small dinner. Potter joined them for story time. Once Orion was asleep in Potter's arm, they put him to bed. 

"Are you okay Potter?" asked Alwyn. 

"It was not me who had been almost tortured," said Potter as he sat behind Alwyn and wrapped his arm around Alwyn. Without looking at Potter's face, it felt less vulnerable to accept the hug for what it was- comfort. 

"Your father genuinely-

"Since when are you my father's advocate? Drop it," said Alwyn. Potter sighed but buried his head on Alwyn's neck. 

"In three days, the spell will be cast and these plans wouldn't matter now that we have uncovered it and tipped their hand. Kluvert's plan was to do it before spell was cast. Your father didn't know. Now that it's officially out, Kluvert can't do anything of the sort. As far as your father knows, the idea was for your father to remind Kluvert of everything along with others should the need arise," said Potter. 

"Who is the spy?" asked Alwyn. 

"Garret," said Potter. 

"Why would you tell me?" asked Alwyn. 

"Garret has been called back. We don't need a spy in his position anymore," said Potter. 

"I thought he and Mathis had something- 

"You aren't as oblivious as I thought about romantic things eh- well, Garret has spoken to me. But unless Garret tells Mathis of his magic, nothing to be done for now. He will have to make Mathis believe about magic again if he doesn't step up," said Potter. 

"There might be a lot of people going through such issues," said Alwyn. Potter hummed. 

"But you have reached out to all wizards and witches," said Alwyn. 

"Yes. All of them. We can thank the population for that," said Potter. 

"Magic is weird in some ways. Like, how the same muggles forget about magic when they step out of the isles," said Alwyn. 

"It's how binding magic is sometimes," said Potter. 

"What's the most powerful magic?" asked Alwyn. He doesn't know why he was asking this. But he wanted to know. 

Potter went silent. Alwyn turned a bit to see Potter's finger rubbing his scar. 

"Love, love is the most powerful magic," said Potter. Alwyn scoffed. But Potter didn't waver and went on to tell Alwyn about his mother's love that saved him. 

\-------

Harry woke up first. Alwyn was fast asleep. But his arm was firm around Harry. He woke the man up and they were soon having breakfast with Orion. It is a beautiful Saturday morning. 

"We will got to Weasleys," said Alwyn. Harry looked up surprised. 

"Are you sure? I know you grow uncomfortable if it's too crowded," said Harry. 

"Yes, I am sure. I need to have a word with William," said Alwyn. 

Harry nodded, knowing that more poking won't make the man speak. Once they reached Burrow, Harry left Orion to play in the yard with his cousins. Alwyn and Bill were outside and so was George who was specifically there to keep an eye on the kids. Harry went in with their overnight bag, two pets and two elves in tow. Kreacher and Winky somehow harassed Mrs Weasley out of the kitchen. She joined Harry to help him safely house Poseidon and Moon. 

"I heard as to what happened. Alwyn seems shaken," said Mrs Weasley. 

"He is. I have never seen him this agitated and lost," said Harry worrying his lips. 

"I spoke to Mathilda in the morning. She called in George's phone. She was very much worried. I said this will pass too," said Mrs Weasley. 

"I hope so. He hasn't put down Orion since we woke up and now, he is right out there," said Harry. He is definitely not jealous of his own son. 

"Also making sure that you don't leave his eyesight," said Mrs Weasley amused. Harry didn't say anything. 

After lunch and some lazing around in the halls, Harry accompanied everyone to the river. It was like a thing now- the swims on weekends. 

"Gwapa likes big fish," said Orion turning to Alwyn when the man caught a big fish with his bare hand and let go. 

Alwyn didn't say anything. Just hoisted Orion on his back and swam a bit. Harry dried their hair and had to usher them back to Burrow once it was evening. Harry sat by Alwyn's side as the man spent more time with the family than he ever did in the past. 

That night, when Harry joined him in bed, Alwyn just pulled him close and held him throughout the night. 


End file.
